Me dejaste, y encontré algo mejor
by Amai Kaoru
Summary: Nuevamente se repite la historia, Kaoru sospecha bastante de Yumi y su pérdida, Misao devastada, sintiendo culpa y siendo culpada por el hombre que pensaba que había amado, y Aoshi apoyándola en todo, esta tragedia será el inicio de una relación? A
1. Chapter 1

_**Me dejaste, y encontré algo mejor **_

Atención: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no al gran Watsuki N. la historia es completamente creada por mí ).

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Capitulo 1**__**Muriendo por ti **_

_**Hoy y siempre estaré a tu lado **_

_**Cuando al menos eso creía yo**_

_**Estaba tan segura, **_

_**Que este amor nunca terminaría**_

_**Es doloroso, es como una espina, **_

_**Que poco a poco atraviesa mi corazón**_

_**Es una pesadilla,**_

_**Y pronto voy a despertar,**_

_**Quisiera a tu lado estar.**_

_Estoy viviendo en entre sombras, mi vista se nubla, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo, esto es imposible rompo a llorar, el me ama a mí, solamente a mi, lo sé, me gustaría cerrar los ojos para poder abrirlos de nuevo y decir que esto no es verdad. Ese hombre que creía que era el mejor, estaba con otra mujer en nuestra cama, la cama que había compartido con el durante 9 años, con la que había profundizado su amor, que para ella, seria para siempre, pero al parecer era solo una suposición, nada de eso fue real, ella meses atrás tenía sospechas sobre esa mujerzuela, Yumi Komagata, era el nombre de esa Kitsune…_

**-¿Misao! ¡Abre la puerta ya mujer!**-_pidió Kaoru con tristeza, sabía que su hermana no estaba bien, ese maldito bastardo se las pagaría por hacerle daño a su pequeña hermana._

**-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!**- _gritaba sollozando Misao, había llorado toda la noche._

**-¡Misao abre esa maldita puerta ahora si no quieres que la eche abajo! ¡Me escuchaste**?- _Kaoru ya tenía furia acumulada, quería matar al maldito de Soujiro, nunca en su vida había visto llorar a Misao por un hombre, por lo general cuado eran pequeñas y un novio la engañaba o rompía con ella, Misao no le hacia caso, simplemente decía "Bah ese chico no estaba a mi altura jojojojojo!" Y era cierto._

**Permiso-**_se escuchó-_**déjame hacer esto a mí- **_Saito hizo un hoyo en la puerta por donde pudo meter la mano y sacar la cerradura de la ex-puerta, la cual pudo dejar entrar a los personajes, Saito al entrar puso una cara de enfado y se acerco hasta la cama de ella, quien estaba echa un ovillo-_

**-¡Misao Makimachi! Te ordeno, o sea ahora ¡ya! -**_Saito-se escuchó-_**que te levantes o si no te saco a arrastras-**_ordenó Saito- _

**-Saito, déjala no es un buen momento para hablar con ella, déjame intentarlo a mí- **_le reclamó Kaoru-_

**-¡Los dos váyanse de aquí! No quiero molestias-**_gritó molesta Misao-_

**-Saito por favor, déjame a solas con ella, douzo-**_pidió Kaoru en susurro_

-**Bien- **_dijo saliendo mientras cerraba la puerta rota, que al momento de cerrarla se calló el picaporte-_

-**Missy, hablemos, ¿te parece?- **_dijo Kaoru sentándose a un lado de la cama y acariciándole el hombro a Misao-_

**-No me siento con ánimos de hacer nada, ya te lo dije-**_respondió seca-_

**-Déjame intentar hablar contigo, es lo único que te pido para que me des una explicación más clara de todo esto- **

**-No sé como explicártelo hermana, cada vez que intento tratar de hablar de eso, se me forma un nudo en la garganta, y no me deja tranquila-**_dijo sollozando-_

_-__**Se que tiene que ver con Seta, y no me faltan las ganas de arrancarles los dientes de un solo puñetazo que ni te imaginas- **__dijo Kaoru tirando uno que otro puñetazo al aire-_

_-_**Jajaja, bueno, está bien-**_dijo Misao quitándose las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- _**todo comenzó cuando…**

_**Flash Back**_

_Misao estaba llegando a su casa, estaba un poco cansada, Soujiro ya no era el mismo de antes, había cambiado demasiado estos últimos 2 años, pasaba demasiadas horas en el trabajo, a veces, casi siempre, salía a una "junta de negocios" ella lo sabía, sonaba como una mujer completamente celosa, pero tenía sus razones, siempre tenía dudas sobre la fidelidad de su marido, y sobretodo de una cierta Zorra, perdón mujer llamada, Yumi Komagata, Soujiro había empezado a cambiar desde que ella llegó a la compañía hace "2 años" ahora él estaba alejado, ya no la besaba, ya no había nada, su matrimonio estaba muriendo, y para siempre, eso de los finales felices, y del hasta que la muerte los separe, no existía ahora para ella, pero todo eso dejó de ser un bonito de juego de ojos vendados, a ser la peor pesadilla de todas. _

_Ella había entrado a la sala y aventado las llaves a un mueble cercano, dejo su cartera en el sillón, y su chaleco en el perchero, subió las escaleras y se fue a otra habitación para abrir las ventanas y que la luz penetrara en esta, la cama estaba desordenada, no le parecio raro, a veces Soujiro solía dormir ahí, pero sintió murmullos en la habitación que compartían con Soujiro, se dirigió para allá, con un poco de miedo, se acercó más para poder escuchar con atención-_

**-Sou, es mejor que me valla ya, tu esposa podría llegar en cualquier momento-**_decía una voz que hablaba entrecortado-_

_-_**No te preocupes mi amor, Misao llegará en una hora más, por ahora disfrutemos, ¿te parece?-**_decía una voz bastante conocida, Soujiro _

**-Claro, porque no-**_ decía Yumi mientras le pasaba un dedo por el pecho de este-_

_-Misao iba cayendo cada vez más como si de una torre de cartas se tratara, tal vez, ella no había sido buena esposa, tal vez no era atractiva, no era lo suficiente… no era lo que necesitaba-abrió la puerta-_

**-Soujiro…- **_susurró- _

**-Misao-**_dijo sorprendido- _**creí que no llegarías dentro de un buen rato- **

_-_**Pues lo lamento entonces-**_dijo con un grito sollozado- _**no pensaba que estarías con tu amante en NUESTRA casa, y menos en NUESTRA cama-**_gritó alterada_

**-Misao, por favor, no te pongas así-**_dijo nervioso, lo había pillado en medio del acto- _

**-¡Como quieres que no me ponga así baka!- **_Misao salió de la casa y se fue a la casa de su padre, y no volvió más a ese lugar-_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Give me smile and shine days  
kyuu ni sumasanaide  
donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo,  
koeru kara 

**-Entiendo-**_murmuró Kaoru._

Continuará…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenoooo aquí otro Fic más (no se como sigo haciendo más si los primero no los he terminado xD)

Espero que siga, y que mi musa no se valla esta vez T.TU

Bueno!!!! Ciaooooooo!

Amai Kaoru


	2. Recordando Amigos pasados

Capitulo 2 Recordando a Amigos pasados

Aquí va el segundo chap de esta historia

_**Serenamente la estación ha llegado a su fin **_

_**Esparcida entre recuerdos de colores **_

_**Adiós…al hermoso hombre que me entregó su amor,**_

_**Todavía bailas claramente en mis ojos **_

_**Hay sentimientos que durarán para siempre **_

_**Al principio nunca lo creí **_

_**Dejo atrás el cambio, mientras camino por las calles **_

_**A las personas que encuentro por casualidad **_

_**Ahora están a lo lejos, sentadas **_

_**Como un murmullo de voces marchitas.**_

"_**Pretexto", "Miedo", "Fachada", "Pena" eso era lo que podía sentir **_

_Misao no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche pensado en lo que había sucedido, ella debería olvidarse de eso y seguir adelante, pero bien sabía que no podría apartar de su mente a Soujiro tan fácilmente, ella pensaba que ese hombre era perfecto-_solté un suspiro-_no, ya no puedo seguir atormentándome con eso, tengo que empezar una nueva vida lejos de el, sin pensar en el, y lo lograré- _

_-__**¿Misao? Estás despierta?- **__preguntó una voz dulce _

**-Hum? Ha si Kaoru, pasa- **_respondió-_

**-Espero no haberte despertado- **_dijo Kaoru cerrando el shoji_

**-No te preocupes no dormí- **_negó Misao restregándose los ojos _

-**Oh…bueno Missy, te venía a decir que vendrán invitados para quedarse unos meses- **_dijo sonriente_

_-_**¿A si? ¿Nuestro padrastro lo sabe?-**_preguntó Misao_

_-_**Si, bueno, con respecto a quienes son…-**_calló un momento _

**-¿Y? Quienes son Kao dime**

**-Etto, bueno ellos son Aoshi y Kenshin Himura- **_éste último lo dijo cayéndosele la baba_

_-_**¡¡¡¡Aoshi!!!! Ahhhhh que alegría más grande me has dado Kao!!!- **_gritó abrazándola fuertemente_

**-Bueno, jeje, ellos llegarán esta tarde, a si que los iremos a buscar a la estación-**_dijo Kaoru emocionada porque iba a ver a su pelirrojo favorito, aunque aún no sabía si Saito, su padrastro la dejaría acercarse a él- _

_-_**Entonces manos a la obra tenemos que apresurarnos- **_dijo Misao levantándose del futón con fuerza y entrando al baño-_

**-**_Me alegra que estés mejor hermanita-_susurró Kaoru

**-¡Bien! Saito nos espera abajo, apresúrate!-**_gritó Kaoru saliendo de la habitación. _

_**Unos minutos después **_

**-Kyaaa, estaba delicioso el baño- **_decía Misao quien estaba envuelta en una toalla color crema que se pegaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura-_

**-Misao!- **_se escuchó-_**Estás lista? Te estamos esperando**

**-Hai, enseguida bajo!- **_gritó_

_Misao se había puesto un vestido blanco con flores rosadas, y unos zapatos de taco alto con un chaleco encima color celeste se miró al espejo empezó a ver su figura delineada, realmente estaba delgada, al bajar tendría que comer algo, ya se estaba poniendo pálida, y todo se debía a que no había comido nada en la semana completa, todo lo que Kaoru le llevaba lo dejaba o simplemente lo rechazaba-_

_-_**Misao-**_dijo alguien entrando a la habitación-_**Ya esta listo el desayuno querida, Kaoru te llamó pero aún no has bajado a si que decidí venir a ver que sucedía-**_era Saito su padrastro._

_-_**Ho, si estaba apunto de bajar-**_sonrió-_**no debiste preocuparte Saito-**_volvió a sonreír_

**-Bien querida, tu hermana y tú tienen que ir a recoger a unos amigos no es verdad, es mejor que se apresuren o llegarán tarde-**_al decir esto Saito salió de la habitación _

**-Si...- **_y sin más bajó _

**-Vaya Misao te demoraste demasiado, ¿ocurrió algo?-**_preguntó Kaoru _

**-Jajajaj, no sucedió nada Kao solo me demoré en el baño eso es todo-**_Misao se sentó al lado de ésta._

_Minutos después todos ya habían terminado de desayunar, Saito se tuvo que ir a la oficina a si que no las podría acompañar y se fueron solas._

**-Oe Kao, cuando vamos a llegar, me duelen los pies…-**_se quejó Misao-_

_-_**Bueno, ya llegamos, ahora solo tenemos que esperar…mira sentémonos en esas bancas, pronto llegará el tren de las una.**

_Con Kaoru se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban delante de la línea férrea-_**me pregunto…-**_dijo Kaoru-_**si los chicos habrán cambiado.**

**-Tal vez… ya han pasado 10 años desde que no los hemos visto-**_suspiró-_

-**¡Mira el tren ya ha llegado! ¡Vamos!-**_gritó Kaoru parándose de golpe, realmente quería ver a Himura-_

_-_**Si vamos, supongo que sabes donde se pondrán ¿cierto?-**_preguntó Misado mirándola de reojo-_

**-Etto, bueno de eso no hablamos exactamente, pero ya verás que los encontraremos muy pronto-**_le respondió Kaoru_ _segura _

-**No es necesario, mira ahí están!-**_Misao apuntó a un pelirrojo, bastante bajito para la edad que suponía debía tener, y un morenazo bastante alto de cabello negro azulado-_**segura que son hermanos Kao?-**_preguntó-_

**-Ehh, si Misao, por lo menos esa fue la conclusión que saque por el apellido-**_sonrió-_**porque no creo que sean raritos o si?-**_preguntó Kaoru mirando extrañada y con cara de alucinación fallida a Misao_

_-_**No lo sé por lo que me acuerdo Kenshin siempre ha tenido esa cara de…mujer-**_rió-__**aunque Aoshi siempre ha tenido esa cara VARONIL bien formada…**_**ahhh-**_suspiró-_

**-Tranquila Misao…me babeas-**_dijo Kaoru mientras se limpiaba un poco de baba que había caído a su brazo, cuando sin darse cuenta chocó con una figura-_

**-Ten más cuidado cabeza huec…Kenshin, oh y lo lamento mucho, no sabía que estabas ahí-**_se disculpó Kaoru por su mal trato._

**-No te preocupes Kaoru-**sonrió-**veo que…has dejado atrás a Misao-chan**

**-Si gracias Kao-**_se sostuvo un momento en sus piernas hasta que se dio cuenta de alguien la observaba y se reincorporo-_**Ao…¡¡Aoshi-**_ se sonrojó-_**¡¡¡Hola!!!...Aoshi, cuanto tiempo!! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué cuentas?-**_decía Misao sin parar de hablar _

_-_**Hola Misao -**_saludó él dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios._

_-_**Kyyaaa!!!!!-**_Misao…ya se estaba cayendo al suelo en un mar de…baba_

_**Continuara…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Gracias por sus reviews ha: _

_**Gabyhyatt: **__Bueno…Saito es el padrastro de Misao y Kaoru y todo eso, aquí nos leemos pronto, pronto Ciaooo_

_**Al chan: **__Tienes mucha razón, un día des estos sabré cual fanfic seguiré, pero creo que tengo más inspiración en este, también seguiré el otro de AM, claro si mi musa inspiradora no se va de vacaciones de nuevo…¬¬U, y también trataré de no hacer esperar mis otros fics, wenooo Ciaoo _

_**VALE BLACK: **__Claro que voy a hacer que Soujiro se la pase mal por Baka, además Misao MUY MUY MUY bien con su nueva visita, te lo aseguro ; D Ciaooo._

_**Kasumi Shinomori: **__A mi también me gusta Soujiro (veguensha T.T) pero también le pasa por tonto no aprovecho a Misao y eso ta mal, jejejeje y por supuesto vino Aoshi, además no veremos a un Aoshi frió he insufrible…Ciaoooo Kasu!! _


	3. Quiero que regreses a mí

llegas

Capitulo 3-Quiero que regreses a mí.

_¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿No sabes que me encuentro desesperada?, ¿Qué ya no podré volver a amarte? ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? Fuiste una mentira en mi vida…y ahora eres nadie en ella…_

**-¡Hey! Misao! Despierta-**

_-_**¿He? Que pasa-**_Misao se restregaba los ojos somnolientos_

**-Llevo más de quince minutos tratando de sacarte de esa cama y…-**_paró cuando la interrumpió Misao-_

**-Kao…dime ¿por qué estoy empapada?-**_dijo agarrándose la camisa y estrujándola-_

**-Hee… bueno es que como no respondías a mis llamados me enfadé y te tire agua…helada**

**-¡¡Quee!!-**_Kaoru se tapó los oídos, el grito de Misao se había escuchado por toda la casa-_

_-_**Lo siento mucho Misao, enserio-**_dijo apenada Kaoru-_**aunque fue divertido ver tu cara toda mojada-**_rió_

**-Malvada-**_sonrió-_** iré a darme una ducha-**_dijo levantándose-_**por cierto Aoshi y Kenshin ya despertaron? **

**-Ha si, ya despertaron te están esperando abajo, dije que vendría por ti-**_Kaoru se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta-_**y ya cumplí con mi objetivo, aunque me costó bastante, baja luego-**_cerró la puerta- _

_Minutos después Misao había dejado la ducha, se vistió y bajo rápidamente y ahí se encontró a Aoshi y Kenshin tomando recién desayuno._

**-Buenos días a todos-**_Misao sonrió a todos pero mirando a Aoshi-_

**-Que tal Misao-**_saludó Aoshi son despegar los ojos de ella-_**buen día-**_saludó Kenshin con su habitual sonrisa _

**-Valla, por fin bajaste, pensé que ya te habías quedado dormida en la ducha Missy- **_en ese momento venía saliendo Kaoru de la cocina-_**tu desayuno está en la mesa-**_dijo Kaoru apuntando un taza de café humeante _

_-_**Ha gracias Kao, demo…sabes donde está Saito, desde que llegamos ayer en la tarde no lo he visto por ninguna parte- **_dijo Misao posando la taza entre sus labios- _

**-Me dijo algo de…ha de que iba a dormir en la oficina, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente o algo así-**_decía Kaoru moviendo las manos-_

**-Ha…**_-_

_-_**Chicos que tal si esta tarde paseamos para que conozcan la ciudad-**_dijo Kaoru sentándose al lado de Misao _

**-A mi me parece bien-**_asintió Kenshin sonriendo-_

-**Claro-**

_-_**Bien entonces saldremos en media hora más-**

**-Pero Kaoru…**_-Misao la interrumpió-__**tengo que ir a hacer los papeles-**__susurró despacio para que solo Kaoru oyera-_**así que no podré ir lo lamento-**_dijo triste Misao- _

**-Bien, Missy-**_dijo Kaoru levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo las tazas _

_-_**Gracias…bueno chicos me tengo que ir disfruten del paseo, ¡adiós! –**_Misao se levantó de la mesa y se fue_

**-Adiós-**_se despidieron los tres-_

_Me gustaría no ver la cara de Soujiro otra vez, pero no me queda alternativa, y será por varios meses para desgracia mía._

_-_**Espero que todo esto acabe pronto-**_susurró Misao abriendo la puerta del edificio-_

_Se dirigió a donde se encontraba la secretaria._

_-_**Disculpe señorita-**_dijo Misao llamando la atención de la Joven_

**-¿Si?-**_respondió la mujer mientras leía una revista y masticaba chicle _

**-Verá, tengo una cita con el abogado Fukushima-**

**-Bien, déjeme ver-**_la secretaria buscaba en un libro-_**aquí está, usted es la señorita Makimachi ¿cierto?**

**-Si-**

**-Tiene una cita con el Sr. Fukushima por situaciones de divorcio-**

**-Si-**_Misao asintió con pesar-_

-**Está bien le diré al Sr. Que usted ya esta aquí, con su permiso-**_la chica se paró y caminó hasta una puerta que decía "Oficina del Sr. Fukushima" tocó y se escuchó desde adentro un "adelante" después de unos segundos la mujer volvió a aparecer._

**-Señorita, ya puede pasar- **dijo

**-¿Hum? Si claro, arigatoo gozaimasu-**_entró- _

**-Adelante señorita Makimachi por favor tome asiento-**_apuntó el abogado un asiento-_

**-Esto si que es hermoso-**_decía un pelirrojo bajito mirando las flores sakuras caer-_**tu que piensas Aoshi-**

**-Si…-**_ dijo sin darle mucha importancia_

**-Uff, ya no siento los pies, estoy demasiado cansada-**_Kaoru se había sentado en unas bancas que había alrededor de los árboles Sakura-_

**-Traeré refrescos, vengo enseguida-**_Aoshi se encaminó hacia una tienda que había en frente de ellos cruzó y su sombra desapareció al momento de entrar-_

_**-**_**Kaoru, usted sabe el porque Misao no vino con nosotros?**

**-¿Hum?-**_que le digo ahora kami-sama, me está poniendo nerviosa-_**Noooo, Misao tubo que hacer unas cositas urgentes antes de venir con nosotros, y y me había olvidado, e-es solo e-eso jejej-**_contestó nerviosa _

-**Claro, entiendo-**_sonrió-_**mira ahí viene Aoshi-**el se acercaba-

**-Bien, tengan-**_dijo dándole una bebida de limón a Kaoru y Kenshin_

**-Bien, creo que llamaré a Misao para ver si nos puede alanzar acá-**_dijo Kaoru sacándo su celular y marcando el número de Misao-_

**-Moshi, Moshi, -**

**-Espéreme aquí un momento iré a recibir al otro cliente-**_dijo marchándose hasta la entrada _

_Realmente esto era difícil, encontrarse con Soujiro no era lo que tenía en mente sobretodo cuando estaba aún en recuperación, me pregunto, estaré bien presentada, me seguirá viendo como antes, aún seré lo suficientemente bonita?_

_Bieeeen Misao, los pelitos de los brazos se te erizan y lo único que piensas es en como te verá Soujiro Seta, hay…_

_Mujeres cuerdas ya no quedan en este mundo ¿verdad kami-sama? Misaaoo ese hombre, si es que se puede llamar así te engaño con su secretaria, mujer reacciona, esa tipa es una cualquiera, tu ex–esposo desciende de un tipo de animal rastrero por las mujeres bonitas, y aún así te preocupa como te vea vestida, maquillada y todo! –_**Creo que sí, parece, que lo sigo amando-**_susurró despacio, cuando sintió el vibrador de su celular-_

**-¿Si?- **

-_**Misao? Hola soy Kaoru, mmm, te quería preguntar si estarás lista pronto para que nos alcances en el parque cerca de la estación-**__dijeron desde la otra línea-_

**-**_bien buena oportunidad de escaparme de esto-_**humm, sii hee, voy enseguida, disculpa en donde dijiste que era? **

**-Te dije que estaríamos en el parque que está cerca de la estación de trenes-**

_-Sii-_**hee, bien si voy para allá- **_dicho esto Misao agarró su cartera y se dispuso a salir, al momento en que abrió la puerta vio algo relativamente desagradable-_

**-Misao-**_dijo sorprendido sabía de antemano que ella estaría ahí, pero de todas formas le impresiono-_**como has estado-**_trató de sonreír-_

**-Vaaalla ¿y te dignas a preguntar?-**_dijo Misao cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y arqueando una ceja-_

**-No respondiste mi pregunta-**_sonrió Soujiro abiertamente-_

**-Tú tampoco la mía-**_dijo esta tratando de pasar por el lado de Soujiro, y el no se lo permitió-_

**-Yo te pregunté primero, respóndeme… ¿quieres?-**_dijo éste casi como súplica-_

**-Hee-**_dudó-_**noo gracias, prefiero irme ahora y no lastimarte después si no me dejas pasar ¿te parece?-**_dijo ella pudiendo pasar-_

**-No, no me parece-**_Soujiro para ese entonces ya la había sujetado del brazo-_

**-¡Eso ni siquiera fue una pregunta idiota!¡¡¡Suéltame!!!-**_dijo Misao zafándose del agarro-_**¡no quiero, y escúchame bien, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a tomarme de esa manera, escuchaste?!-**_dijo Misao gritando a todo pulmón lo que hizo que todos los que estaban presente miraran la escena que tenía con Soujiro-__**genial-**__susurró yéndose del lugar, dejando sonriente a Soujiro-_

**-Adiós princesita-**_sonrió viendo como se marchaba—_**¡bien y ustedes que miran!-**_gritó Soujiro a los presentes que al momento se asustaron y volvieron a sus quehaceres-_

_**Continuará-**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bienn!! Una vez más muchas gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar reviews, y también muchas gracias a Kasu!! Que me ha dado bastantes ideas para hacer nuevos capitulos del fanfic, entonces muchas gracias Kasu_

_Al-chan: yo ya me caí de la impresión de cómo estoy a este Aoshi atrevido xD Gracias ciaoo_

_Kasumi Shinomori: No te preocupes Kasu me has ayudado bastante, si también to viendo eso del otro fanfic que tengo de Rurouni Kenshin, pero no se me enciende la ampolletita n.n Muchas gracias y ciaoo_

Hikaruhiwatari: Gracias jajaja si lo agrandaré más solo que no me doy cuenta de lo chiquitito que dejo el fic, jejje gracias de nuevo y nos leemos la prox actualización-

gabyhyatt- Siempre soñé con poner un Aoshi atrevido, pero tampoco tanto para sobrepasarse O.ó pero me gustaría jajajaj ciaaoo nos vemos

atte: Amai Kaoru


	4. Por qué lo hice

Capitulo 4

Discúlpenme tuve algunos problemitas con el chap anterior, a si que si no entendieron discúlpenme!!! Arigatoo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¿Por dónde dijo que era? Estoy tan despreocupada que ni si quiera se ubicarme en mi propia ciudad, mejor la llamaré-**_Misao tomó el celular de su bolso y marcó el número de Kaoru, a los segundos le respondieron-_

_**-¿Si?-**__se escuchó una voz masculina en el otro lado de la línea-_

**-¿Aoshi, eres tú?-**_preguntó Misao extrañada de que él tuviera el celular de Kaoru--_

_**-Si, Misao, que sucede-**__preguntó él desinteresado-_

**-¿Por qué tienes el celular de Kaoru?**_-siguió preguntando sin prestarle atención a él_

_**-¿Y tú por qué haces tantas preguntas? Dime que sucede-**__dijo cortante_

**-Dime donde está Kaoru quiero hablar con ella-**_dijo Misao enfadada _

**-**_**Ella fue a dar un paseo con Kenshin mientras llegabas, y me entregó su celular para que no la molestaran, entonces ¿me puedes decir que te pasa?-**_

**-Jjeje, si bueno es que me perdí y ahora no se que camino tomar para llegar al parque de la estación de trenes-**_dijo ella un poco avergonzada-_

_-suspiró-__**dime donde te encuentras e iré por ti-**__dijo sacando una libreta y un marcador-_

**-Eh…si bueno…déjame ver en dónde me encuentro-**_Misao dobló en un pasaje y miró un letrero que indicaba su ubicación-_**estoy en…avenida Celebi pasaje Tokio, te esperaré al lado de una tienda de regalos-**finalizó-

_**-Bien, voy para allá-**__colgó-_**y eso que yo soy el nuevo aquí-**_se resignó_

En otro lado de la ciudad…-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Esa mujer ya verá el por qué no puede dejarme…-**_dijo una persona observando la silueta de una mujer a lo lejos mientras que ésta se sentaba en un banco-_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Veamos…avenida Ce…a quién engaño no tengo idea dónde está, mejor le pregunto a alguien-**_Aoshi se acercó a un comerciante y le tocó el hombro-_

**-Disculpe Sr.-**

**-Que desea, tenemos manzanas, peras, plátanos…**_-fue interrumpido-_

**-Eh…no, no solo quería preguntarle una dirección-**_dijo Aoshi tratando de sonar lo más amable posible-_

**-Si, no hay problema-**_sonrió-_**dígame yo conozco está ciudad como la palma de mi mano-**

**-Si, bueno, estoy buscando la Avenida Celebi pasaje Tokio-**

**-Mire…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¡Kenshin…dónde está Aoshi, Misao aún no ha llegado!-**_gritaba Kaoru al borde del colapso _

**-Kaoru tranquila, Misao no se va a perder y Aoshi tal vez se aburrió de esperarnos y se fue, no debe estar lejos de aquí-**_trató de calmarla_

_-_**Si y también no puede ir lejos de aquí-**_sonrió-_**entonces llamaré a Misao-**_Kaoru metió su mano en su bolso y no encontró su celular-_**¡oh no!-**_exclamó_

**-Qué, que sucede-**_preguntó Kenshin, lo había asustado_

**-Antes de irme contigo le entregué el celular a Aoshi para que…para que me lo cuidara, y ahora que hacemos-**_Kaoru se dirigió hacia una banca y se sentó, Kenshin la siguió-_

**-Mi celular lo dejé en la casa, tendremos que esperar-**_dijo Kenshin juntando su manos y posándolas en su mentón en modo de aburrimiento-_

**-Diablos-**_murmuró Kaoru_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**-¡Bien Aoshi en dónde demonios estás!-**_gritaba Misao mientras que las personas que pasaban por ahí la miraban como si estuviera loca-_

**-¡Oye! Tranquila espantas a las personas-**_dijo una voz conocida_

**-¡Tú que haces aquí! Ándate no quiero que me vean contigo, espero a alguien-**_dijo Misao tratando de apartarse-_

**-Que lindo nombre, quedaría bien para una publicidad que estoy haciendo-**_bromeó el chico_

**-No molestes Soujiro, sal de mi vista-**_Misao se sentó en una banca mientras miraba para todos lados buscando a Aoshi-_

**-¿A quién esperas?-**_Preguntó Soujiro sentándose a su lado, Misao se levantó de la banca y se dirigió hacia una dirección-_

**-¡Aoshi! ¡Por aquí!**_-dijo Misao levantando una mano en señal para que Aoshi la viera. Soujiro frunció el seño y gruñó_

**-Quién es él-**_le preguntó Soujiro a Misao-_

**-Alguien-**_respondió sonriendo.-_**No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-**

**-¡Claro que si tienes que dármelas, aún somos marido y mujer legalmente!**

**-¡Pues eso pronto terminará, tu ya no eres nada para mi y no puedes decirme que hacer!**_-gritó Misao consiente de que la gente la estaba mirando y Aoshi también por lo que se acercó-_

**-Ya verás, tu vida será un total infierno si yo no quiero firmar los papeles del divorcio, ¡así que no hagas esto más difícil!-**_gritó Soujiro agarrándola fuertemente de los brazos-_

_-_**Oye tú-**_dijo Aoshi llamando la atención de Soujiro-_**¿sabes que es de mala educación tratar así a una señorita?**

**-Tu no sabes nada, mejor ándate y métete en tus asuntos-**_le respondió Soujiro parándose en frente de Aoshi retándolo, la gente los miraban asustados_

**-No me moveré de aquí la señorita a la que usted está insultando es mi cita-**_mintió.-_**por lo que-**_se acercó poco a poco a Soujiro y lo golpeó mandándolo al suelo-_**¡no permitiré que un hombre desgraciado como tú la toque!-**_lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo volvió a golpear-_

**-¡Aoshi! Detente por favor, estás haciendo que todos se alteren-**_pidió Misao agarrándole la mano empuñada _

**-¿Te hizo daño?-**_preguntó Aoshi soltando a Soujiro haciendo que cayera al suelo-_

**-No tanto como tu se lo hiciste a él-**_rió-_**gracias-**

**-Fue un placer, desde que tenía diez años que no golpeaba a un hombre-**_hizo una media sonrisa-_**es hora de que nos vayamos Misao, Kaoru y Kenshin deben estar ya preocupados-**

**-¡Pronto volverás a mi Misao! ¡Ya lo verás siempre lo haces!**_-gritó Soujiro desde el suelo, mientras veía que ellos se alejaban _

**-Claro-**_se puso a su lado sin prestarle atención a Soujiro y comenzaron a caminar-_**dime una cosa, ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?**

**-A si bueno, le pedí ayuda a un comerciante que estaba por ahí-**_dijo-_**pero bueno, ya te encontré ¿no?**

**-Si-**_sonrió-_**Kaoru me va matar, pero bueno, mi buen salvador tú me rescatas ¿cierto?-**

**-Cuándo sea necesario, supongo yo-**_se puso en un semblante serio-_**ahora dime quien era el tipo a quién golpeé y que era lo que quería contigo-**_la miró con sus ojos azules fríos-_

**-Muy pronto lo sabrás Aoshi Shinomori, por ahora no te diré nada-**_sonrió complacida-_**además no es importante, la cosa es que lo golpeaste, me salvaste y estoy contenta de que lo hayas hecho-**

**-Valla, ahora creo que soy Superman-**

**-¡Dónde estaban!**_-se escuchó a lo lejos, Misao sonrió nerviosa-_

**-Hazme un favor Aoshi, por favor no le cuentes nada de lo que pasó a Kaoru-**_pidió-_**no quiero que se preocupes por mi más de lo que está-**

**-No te preocupes, de todas formas no se lo iba a contar-**_sonrió-_**no se lo contaré yo, pero tu tendrás que hacerlo pronto, no sé que es lo que está sucediendo así que no me puedo entrometer-**

**-Está bien, gracias Aoshi-**_le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia dónde estaban Kaoru y Kenshin, él la siguió-_

**-¡Dónde estabas jovencita!-**_le gritó Kaoru-_

**-Claaaro…que te apuesto que ni si quiera te acordaste de mi cuándo estabas "paseando" con Kenshin-**_rió-_**y no me hables como Saito-**_la regaño_

**¡Me tenías preocupada!**_-dijo Kaoru haciendo drama sin prestarle atención, Kenshin reía-_**Ahora dime dónde estabas-**

**-Estaba con Aoshi-**_respondió-_

**-Si, eso se puede ver-**_dijo apuntando a los dos con el dedo-_**quiero que me digan ****DÓNDE**** estaban-**_dijo marcando la palabra-_

**-No me acordaba cómo llegar al parque así que te llamé a ****TÚ ****celular, y cuándo me contestaron era Aoshi, ¿y por qué? ¡Porque a la chica se le ocurrió salir a pasear con Kenshin entregándole el celular a Aoshi para que no la molestaran!-**_gritó Misao perdiendo la compostura, bajo la cabeza y volvió a sonreír-_**así que Aoshi me fue a buscar-**_finalizó-_

**-**_se ruborizó.-_**Lo siento de verdad Misao-**_se acercó al oído de ella-_**era mi oportunidad de estar a solas con Kenshin, no me lo podía perder, además él me lo pidió-**_se separó, Misao rió-_

**-¡Vamos Kao parecer una muchacha de 19 años!-**_rió-_

**-Misao…tengo 19-**_dijo levantando la ceja-_**bueno por lo menos no me casé a los 18-**_dijo Kaoru dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata, devolvió su rostro y miró a Misao que tenía la cabeza gacha y algunas lágrimas salían de su rostro-¡_**Misao! Lo siento mucho yo no quería decir eso-**_Kenshin y Aoshi observaban expectantes la situación-_

**-Cómo pudiste Kaoru-**_levantó su mirada dolida-_**¡sabes que eso me afecta! ¡Te odio!-**_Misao salió corriendo de ahí, Kaoru sentía como una puñalada atravesaba su corazón, la había dañado y fue sin querer, Misao no se lo perdonaría nunca-_

**-Kaoru…-**_Kenshin se acercó a ella y la abrazó-_**que sucedió por qué Misao actuó así-**_le preguntó separándose de ella_

**-Yo…no se si deba contarlo-**_dijo Kaoru dudosa-_

**-Si no sabes no podremos ayudarla y ayudarte-**_dijo que Kenshin poniéndose en puntitas delante de ella Aoshi se sentó en el pasto-_

**-Está bien…-**_respiró hondo y comenzó-_**bueno, ella…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bien! Aquí entonces el 4º chap de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y a los que leen también, se los agradezco mucho!

Atte:- Amai Kaoru! O Missy-Missy! Para los que me conoces más n.n U


	5. Cuenta Cuentos

Capitulo 5

En el capitulo anterior------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Misao…tengo 19-**__dijo levantando la ceja-__**bueno por lo menos no me casé a los 18-**__dijo Kaoru dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata, devolvió su rostro y miró a Misao que tenía la cabeza gacha y algunas lágrimas salían de su rostro-¡__**Misao! Lo siento mucho yo no quería decir eso-**__Kenshin y Aoshi observaban expectantes la situación-_

_**-Cómo pudiste Kaoru-**__levantó su mirada dolida-__**¡sabes que eso me afecta! ¡Te odio!-**__Misao salió corriendo de ahí, Kaoru sentía como una puñalada atravesaba su corazón, la había dañado y fue sin querer, Misao no se lo perdonaría nunca-_

_**-Kaoru…-**__Kenshin se acercó a ella y la abrazó-__**que sucedió por qué Misao actuó así-**__le preguntó separándose de ella_

_**-Yo…no se si deba contarlo-**__dijo Kaoru dudosa-_

_**-Si no sabes no podremos ayudarla y ayudarte-**__dijo que Kenshin poniéndose en puntitas delante de ella Aoshi se sentó en el pasto-_

_**-**_**Está bien…-**_respiró hondo y comenzó_-**bueno, ella cuándo tenía 18 años conoció a un chico llamado Soujiro, y al parecer los dos estaban enamorados, a veces Misao no llegaba a casa y mi padre se enfadaba continuamente, pero eso no fue lo poco, cuándo estaban por pasar a sus 9 meses de noviazgo, Misao y el chico éste se acercaron a nuestro padre y Soujiro le dijo que quería contraer nupcias con Misao, mi padre ardió en furia…**

_Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-¡Padre!-**_corrió Misao hasta él abrazándolo-_

**-¡Valla! Por fin no vienes con él muchacho éste- **_Kojiro río alegre-_

**-Pues padre te equivocas, si vine con el, queríamos decirte una cosa pequeña casi sin importancia-**_sonrió Misao nerviosa, sabía que su padre era difícil de manejar-_**Soujiro ven, entra…**

**-Buenas tardes señor-**_saludó sonriente Soujiro…_

**-Nada de buenas aquí muchacho ya me cagaste el día-**_dijo Kojiro perdiendo el ánimo, misao lo miró enfadada-_

**-¡Papá! No seas tan duro con él, ten un poquito de compasión, no ves que se siente mal-**_le replicó poniendo ojitos llorosos-_

**-Bueno pequeña-**_le sonrió-_**Buenas tardes Seta no es un gusto verte así que vete apresurando porque estoy que te saco a patadas-**_dijo-_**¿así está bien Misao?**

**-Mejor, es un pequeñín avance-**_sonrió apretando el puño-_**¡Kaoru! Baja por favor! Necesito tu apoyo-**_gritó hacia las escaleras y susurrando lo último, Kaoru aún era una chica de 17 años-_

**-Que sucede, ¡Valla por fin no veo a nuestro padre tirando humo por las orejas!-**_dijo divertida Kaoru-_**hola Soujiro, un gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí-**

**-Hola Kaoru-**_saludó besando su mejilla-_

**-Valla Soujiro ¿ahora quieres tirarte a mi otra hija?**

**-¡Papá guarda silencio! Nos tienen algo que decir ¿no? Porque por algo estamos todos aquí…-**_dijo Kaoru_

**-Bien entonces comienza Soujiro-**_dijo Misao alegre casi saltando de la emoción que sentía-_

**-Bueno señor Kojiro yo le quería pedir la mano de Misao, para ser… mi esposa.**_-dijo viendo como del cuerpo de Kojiro ardía de furia, Soujiro se apartó, ese hombre si que le daba miedo-_

_-_**Jjajajaj, perdón creo que tengo cerilla en las orejas, ****¿PODRÍAS REPETIR LA PREGUNTA?****-**_gritó Kojiro apretando los dientes y de sus manos sonaron sus huesos, Soujiro estaba que se corría y escapa de ahí-_

**-Hay papá déjate de tonterías, ya lo escuchaste perfectamente y yo no me opongo-**_dijo Misao con una sonrisa radiante pero nerviosa, miró a Kaoru pidiéndole apoyo-_

**-¡Ha! ¡Que maravillosa noticia! Felicidades hermanita, a ti también Soujiro-**_se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído-__**es mejor que pienses lo que hacen si es que no quieres terminar bajo la tierra entre un funeral-**__se alejó, a Soujiro se le erizó la piel, tenía ganas de retractarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Misao estaba que gritaba por todo el mundo su felicidad-_

**-Así que…quieres casarte con mi pequeña-**_se acercó hasta Soujiro y lo golpeó tirándolo sobre una mesa de adornos__-_**¡ANTES DE CASARTE CON MI HIJA TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CUERPO MUERTO!-**_lo volvió a agarrar de entre los escombros de la mesa y adornos, mientras que Misao trataba de detenerlo, lo volvió a golpear-_

**-¡Papá detente! ¡Lo matarás si sigues así!-**_gritaba Misao horrorizada jalando el bazo de su padre-_

**-Entonces seguiré hasta hacerlo, es así, de fácil-**_dijo éste volviendo a golpear a Soujiro-_

_Fin flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-**_Kenshin y Aoshi estaban sorprendidos por lo que su amiga les decía siguieron escuchándola-_

**-Misao nunca se lo perdonó, así que sin que mi padre ni yo lo supiéramos, Misao no llegó más a casa, la esperamos por varios días y semanas, pero no apareció, mi padre para esos momentos ya había puesto una denuncia a la policía de que Misao había sido "secuestrada" y que el culpable era Soujiro, así siguieron la búsqueda día tras día, hasta que recibimos la información de que Misao se había casado con Soujiro y que estaba de luna de miel en Hokkaido, mi padre no pensó ni un solo segundo y fue por ella-**_se detuvo un segundo y miró a los chicos que estaban atentos a cada palabra que decía, ni parpadeaban, continuó-_**pasaron días, hasta que la encontramos en una pequeña cabaña cerca de la costa, mi padre no se lo pensó ni dos segundo y la regaño como nunca jamás lo había hecho y se la llevó para la casa, Misao seguía furiosa con él, no lo perdonó, y bueno, ella se fue de casa a vivir con Soujiro, hasta que papá enfermó muy gravemente y Misao no tenía idea de nada, se enteró solamente porque yo le había avisado que papá había muerto y que pronto sería el funeral, fue un doloroso momento, ella quería que su padre antes de morir la hubiera perdonado por lo que hizo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pasaron los años y nuestra madre se casó con Saito, ya lo conocen, Misao seguía casada con Soujiro y estaba embarazada…**

**-¿Embarazada?-**_preguntaron Aoshi y Kenshin-_

**-Entonces en dónde está el bebé-**_preguntó Aoshi- _

**-No lo tuvo.-**_respondió Kaoru cortante-_

**-¿No lo tuvo?-**_preguntaron nuevamente los chicos, Kaoru asintió-_

**-Fue una etapa de sufrimiento por muchos meses para Misao, ella estaba totalmente emocionada con él bebé que venía en camino, Soujiro también, pero cuándo Misao tenía siete meses de embarazo, ella fue al ginecólogo, el bebé estaba en buenas condiciones, ella estaba conmigo, después de eso fuimos al banco a sacar dinero porque teníamos planeado ir a comprar las cosas del bebé en ese momento, pero antes de irnos un chico entró al lugar y apuntó a todos con una pistola, estábamos asustadas…**

_Flash Back…--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-Que tienes pensado comprar, ¿ya sabes el sexo del bebé? Porque no le vas a comprar todo de color blanco ¿no?-**_Kaoru hablaba y hablaba mientras que Misao sacaba el dinero del cajero-_

**-No lo se Kao, siempre se me olvida preguntarle al doctor porque siempre me emociono al ver en esa pantalla la cosita chiquitita que está en mi vientre, además pienso que eso de la ropa lo voy a dejar hasta después de que nazca-**_respondió Misao emocionada-_

**-Claro, ¿y cuándo nazca te lo vas a llevar desnudo para la casa?...-**_Kaoru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unas personas entraron estruendosamente al edificio apuntando a todos con una pistola-_

**-¡TODOS CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA, ESTO ES UN ASALTO!**_-había gritado un tipo con la cara encapuchada apuntando a todos con una pistola mientras que sus otros dos compañeros apuntaban a las cajeras para que les dieran el dinero, las personas gritaban escandalosamente, el tercer tipo había perdido la paciencia, así que gritó a todos, al momento de que agarraba a Misao apuntándole en su vientre-_

**-¡Cállense todos o ésta mujer muere con su hijo!-**_todos cesaron sus gritos, pero el hombre seguía sin soltar a su rehén-_

**-¡Alto ahí!-**_gritaron unos policías apuntando a los asaltantes-¡_**suelten a la mujer! ¡Ahora!-**_los hombres hicieron caso omiso a las órdenes del policía-_

**-Mejor cállese usted si no quiere ver muerta a esta mujer junto a su bebé-**_uno de los policías se acerco cautelosamente al que tenía a Misao, lo agarró del cuello y le apuntó en la cabeza-_**le dimos una orden, suelte a la señorita si no quiere salir con un hoyo en su cabeza-**_el asaltante cedió y soltó su agarre mientras que Misao caía al suelo, pero, otro de los maleantes botó a Misao al suelo y le pateó el vientre, haciendo que ella sangrara, Kaoru se levantó inmediatamente de su posición y fue hacia Misao-_

**-¡Kaoru mi bebé! ¡Ayúdame por favor no quiero perderlo!**_-Misao gritaba desesperada y llorando, era su primer hijo y no había sabido como cuidar de él…Dos policías se acercaron a Misao ayudándola, mientras que otro llamaba a la ambulancia…minutos después llegaron, trasladaron a Misao al hospital central-_

_**En el Hospital central…**_

-Kaoru esperaba impaciente, paseándose de un lugar a otro, cuándo vio a Soujiro entrar fue corriendo hacia él…-

**-¡Kaoru! Cómo está Misao, mi hijo como están, ¡dime!-**_preguntaba Soujiro zamarreándola y gritando-_

**-No lo sé Soujiro…ya hace horas que están ahí adentro…-**_Kaoru no terminó de hablar porque había aparecido y el doctor que atendía a Misao-_

**-¿Y? Doctor como está mi hijo-**_preguntó Soujiro tomando de los hombros al doctor, a lo que éste solo pudo negar con la cabeza-_

**-A que se refiere con ese movimiento de cabeza negativo-**_preguntaba esta vez Kaoru acercándose a él-_

**-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que la señorita Misao está bien, pero…el bebé no tuvo oportunidad de vivir-**_ante ese último comentario lo dos se quedaron helados, no sabían que hacer o que responder, Soujiro entró volando a la habitación en dónde se encontraba Misao, Kaoru lo siguió…- _

**-Lo perdí Kaoru…perdí mi vida…-**_dijo Misao al momento de que Kaoru y Soujiro entraron-_

_Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-Valla… para ser sincero no me lo puedo creer…-**_dijo Kenshin tremendamente sorprendido-_**siempre la veo tan alegre que ni si quiera se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza todo eso-**

**-Lo peor de todo es que después de lo del bebé Soujiro cambió, y el perla no tuvo otra mejor idea de que engañar a Misao con su secretaria- **

**-¡Que!-**_gritó Aoshi exaltado-¿_**la dejo solamente porque perdió a su hijo?**

**-No lo se…Ahora solo debo concentrarme en pedirle disculpas a Misao, no puedo soportar que ella no me hable-**

**-Si y por cierto, ya es tarde, es mejor que nos devolvamos a la casa-**_dijo Kenshin levantándose, todos asintieron-_

**-**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-¿Misao? Que haces aquí pensaba que no me querías ver ni en pintura-**_dijo Soujiro sorprendido por la visita-_

**-Si…necesito hablar contigo-**_respondió cortante-_

**-Está bien, pasa-**_Soujiro hizo un ademán para que pasara y cerró la puerta tras de si-_**de que es de lo que quieres hablar-**

**-Quiero saber cuál fue la razón para que me fueras infiel-**_dijo Misao sin rodeos, Soujiro solo se sorprendió-_

**-La razón fue que yo ya no sentía nada por ti-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hea! Otro capitulo más, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ¡!

Atte: Amai Kaoru


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

------------------------------------------En el capitulo anterior-----------------------------------------------

_**-¿Misao? Que haces aquí pensaba que no me querías ver ni en pintura-**__dijo Soujiro sorprendido por la visita-_

_**-Si…necesito hablar contigo-**__respondió cortante-_

_**-Está bien, pasa-**__Soujiro hizo un ademán para que pasara y cerró la puerta tras de si-__**de que es de lo que quieres hablar-**_

_**-Quiero saber cuál fue la razón para que me fueras infiel-**__dijo Misao sin rodeos, Soujiro solo se sorprendió-_

_**-La razón fue que yo ya no sentía nada por ti-**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Acaso dejaste de quererme solo porque perdí al bebé? ¿Fue eso?**_-preguntó Misao extrañamente dolida._

**-No…no fue por eso, es solo que después de ese incidente no fuiste la misma chica alegre que había conocido y de la que me había enamorado, te volviste fría, te alejaste de mí.-**_respondió Soujiro apoyando su cabeza en las manos._

**-Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste, porque necesariamente tuviste que engañarme con esa mujer.-**

**-¿El por qué? Porque tú ya ni si quiera estabas conmigo íntimamente, no quisiste recuperar conmigo lo que habíamos perdido, yo sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo, pero podríamos haberlo intentado, pero no ¿cierto? Tú querías devuelta al bebé, al bebé que habíamos perdido.-**_respondió Soujiro conteniendo las lágrimas._

**-No estaba lista Soujiro, tu me presionabas demasiado…a veces hasta pensaba que nunca quisiste al bebé, por eso rápidamente te olvidaste de él…-**

**-Que estás diciendo Misao, tú sabes que amaba a esa criatura, contaba día tras día para la llegada del bebé que habíamos creado juntos.-**_Soujiro se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta Misao.- _

**-Después de que me encontraste ese día con Yumi…me sentí avergonzado y enseguida le dije que se fuera, quería ir a buscarte para poder explicarte todo con claridad, pero no tuve el valor suficiente, semanas después Yumi me llamó diciendo que estaba embarazada y que yo era el padre.-**

**-Y recuperaste el sueño perdido.-**_dijo Misao levantando su rostro, mirándolo fijamente_

**-No…Misao yo me sentí mal por lo que te había hecho y aunque…-**_fue interrumpido-_

**-¿Y recién ahora te vienes a sentir mal? ¿Después que me engañaste durante tanto tiempo?**

**-Misao estoy completamente arrepentido de lo que hice, tal vez podríamos retomar lo que dejamos y volver a empezar-**_Soujiro se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Misao, pero ella se apartó lo más rápido posible._

**-Soujiro, escúchame bien, no quiero volver a tener nada contigo, nuestra relación se acabó, y me gustaría si fueras tan amable de firmar los papeles de divorcio, porque no quiero que haya nada que nos una, ahora me tengo que ir…que estés bien Soujiro, buenas noches-**_Misao recogió su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la salida abrió la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos y miró a Soujiro-_**solo quería decirte que… no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo-**_sin más, cerró la puerta tras de si, sin saber que alguien la estaba siguiendo-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-¡Saito! ¡Ya estamos en casa!-**_gritó Kaoru arrojando las llaves en la mesa, extrañándose de no obtener respuesta alguna.-_

**-Parece que Saito no está.-**_dijo Kenshin sonriendo, sentándose en el sillón.-_

**-¿Quién no está en casa? Yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente, no soy como ustedes que…-**_inspeccionó su reloj un momento-_**llegan a las dos de la mañana.**

**-Como sea Saito, ¿Misao está bien? Estoy preocupada por ella…-**_bajó su rostro.-_

**-¿¡Que como está Misao!?-**_Kaoru levantó su rostro asustada, pensaba que la iba a regañar por ser la culpable del estado de su hermana.-_**No tengo idea de como está Misao, no la he visto por aquí.-**_dijo sacando un cigarro de sus pantalones de pijama, y colocándolo en sus labios.-_** ¿Ustedes lo saben?-**_Kaoru se sentó resignada en el sillón junto a Kenshin.-_

**-Por qué crees que te pregunto.-**_dijo colocando una mano en la sien.-_

**-No me faltes el respeto jovencita, soy tu padre y debes de respetarme.-**_frunció el seño, apuntándola con el dedo índice.-_

**-¡Eso a mi no me importa ahora! ¡Quiero encontrar a Misao y si no está aquí no me voy a quedar sentada esperando a que ella toque la puerta!-**_Kaoru se había levantado del asiento gritándole en el rostro a Saito, éste estaba impresionado por su actitud.-_

**-Kaoru, cálmate estámos todos nerviosos pero no por eso vamos a descontrolarnos, ¿está bien?-**_le dijo Kenshin haciendo que Kaoru se sentara a su lado nuevamente, ella asintió.-_

**-Lo siento Saito.-**_se disculpó.-_

**-No te preocupes Kaoru, de verdad, ahora lo primordial es encontrar a Misao lo antes posible.-**_Saito dejó su cigarro en cenicero y subió la escalera.-_**Iré a cambiarme, no pienso salir con pijama a la calle.-**_Finalizó._

**-Bien, entonces, tendremos que separarnos para poder buscarla, cubriremos más espacio.-**_habló Aoshi.-_

**-Valla, por fin notamos tu presencia aquí Aoshi.-**_dijo Kaoru sonriendo.-_

**-Gracias.-**_respondió indiferente.-_

_-_**Es cierto, desde que estábamos en el parque que no has dicho palabra alguna, es una sorpresa que lo hagas ahora.-**_dijo Kenshin riendo junto a Kaoru.-_

**-Entonces creo que Misao se tiene que extraviar más seguido.-**_respondió Aoshi haciendo que los dos individuos dejaran de reír al instante.-_

**-No se si alegrarme o enojarme.-**_dijo Kaoru.-_**Bueno…-**_respiró hondo.-_** ¡Saito! ¡Que te apuras o nos vamos solos!-**_gritó Kaoru perdiendo la paciencia.-_

**-Odio que me apuren Kaoru, ¡ya lo sabes! Me pongo de mal genio.-**_la regañó Saito bajando las escaleras, abrochándose la camisa.-_

**-¿Enserio? Pensé que siempre vivías con el mal genio.-**_le respondió Kaoru con burla y asombro.-_

**-Me estás sacando de las casillas Kaoru.-**_Dijo Saito frunciendo el seño.-_

**-Sabes Saito, tengo muy poco tiempo para encontrar a Misao y no pienso gastarlo peleando contigo, ¿quedó claro?-**

**-Jjajajaja, no te había escuchado hablar así desde que me comprometí con tu madre.-**_reía Saito incontrolablemente.-_

**-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso Saito? Sabes que no te elegí como…**_-Kaoru no tuvo tiempo para terminar de hablar ya que Kenshin le había tapado la boca.-_

_**-Mejor cállate Kaoru, no querrás que esto termine igual que con Misao.-**__le susurró en el oído, la soltó y se dirigió hasta la puerta.-_

**-Que tal si… ¡Vamos a buscar a Misao!-**_gritó Kenshin ante la sorpresa de todos, Kenshin volvió a sonreír.-_

_-_**Por cierto dónde está Aoshi, ¿No que estaba con nosotros hace un rato?-**_preguntó Kaoru extrañada.-_

_-_**Bueno que tal si mientras buscamos a Misao también buscamos a Aoshi.-**_dijo Saito, todos asintieron y se fueron comenzando la búsqueda.-_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-**Hola.-**_le había dicho alguien a su espalda, Misao miró por el rabillo del ojo, era ella…-_

**-Por qué vienes a molestarme ahora, sobretodo a estas horas.-**_preguntó Misao dándose vuelta para mirar bien a la mujer, frunció el seño.-_

**-Nada, es solo que te vi salir de la casa de Soujiro, y me preguntaba que estabas haciendo ahí, así que te seguí, eso es todo, ¿alguna otra explicación que quiera la señora Seta? Lo siento Señorita Makimachi.-**_le respondió mordiéndose el labio para no reír.-_

**-¿Qué pretendes Yumi? Ya tienes a Soujiro, estás esperando un hijo de él, ¿y aún así quieres seguir humillándome?-**

**-Si piensas que me siento orgullosa de haberte quitado a Soujiro, estás muy equivocada, yo no considero a Soujiro como un trofeo que gané en una batalla contra ti, Misao.**

**-¿Me ves la cara de estúpida? O es que acaso Soujiro te dijo que yo era así, ¡que bien! Te felicito, cuéntale a tu hijo cuándo nazca lo bien que trabajó su madre, digo, en servicio completo.-**_se escuchó una fuerte cachetada que Yumi le había proporcionado a Misao.-_

**-¿Tu crees que yo era feliz siendo el plato de segunda mesa? No claro que no, no tienes idea de nada, a ti solo te botaron.-**

**-Por lo menos yo tengo dignidad, no me estoy dando rienda suelta al primer jefe que se me cruce por delante para que me asciendan.-**_le respondió Misao de la misma forma.-_

**-Bueno, quién sabe.-**_ésta vez fue Misao quien le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que sangrara.-_

**-Sabes que te puedo denunciar por golpear a una mujer embarazada.-**_dijo Yumi sobándose la mejilla sonriéndo.-_

-**Me vale bien poco.-**_Misao se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse pero la interrumpió.-_

**-Misao, si crees que esto acaba aquí estás muy equivocada, esto recién comienza, no me daré por vencida, sé que Soujiro aún siente algo por ti, y yo haré que lo olvide.-**

**-**_Misao soltó una carcajada, volteándose nuevamente hacia ella.- _**¿Eso crees? Excelente, lo vas a tener, para que tú sepas, yo perdí las esperanzas y las ganas de luchar por él hace mucho tiempo, y a decir verdad, ya no me interesa.-**

**-¿Así? Entonces por qué saliste de su casa, y a estas horas de la madrugada.-**

**-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una mujerzuela cómo tú, además ¿tu que hacías siguiéndome? Yo juraba que ibas a estar en la casa de Remolienda.-**

**-¡Te odio Misao Makimachi! Ya verás, ¡Después te arrepentirás de todo!-**_Le gritó Yumi, ya se estaba descontrolando.-_

**-El sentimiento es mutuo.-**_le respondió Misao seria.-_

**-¡Ya me hartaste!-**_Yumi fue corriendo hasta ella para tirarse encima pero alguien la detuvo.-_

**-Valla gata fiera.-**_dijo el hombre.-_

**-¿Aoshi?-**_dijo Misao sorprendida.-_

**-Creo que por lo menos me merezco una explicación.-**_dijo Aoshi soltando a la mujer y dirigiéndose a Misao.-_

**-Creo que ahora no es el momento.-**_dijo Misao mirando a una cuarta persona.-_

**-Para ser tarde hay bastante conmoción.-**_dijo una persona acercándose.-_

**-¡Soujiro!-**_exclamó Yumi.-_

**-Dime… ¿tú que hacías aquí, con Misao, y ha éstas horas de la noche?-**_preguntó Soujiro a Yumi.-_

**-Esto ya parece una película dramática, ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos Misao?-**_preguntó Aoshi tomando a Misao por la muñeca para poder irse.-_

-¿**A dónde creen que van? Esto no se ha acabado.-**_dijo Soujiro acercándose a Misao peligrosamente.-_

**-¿Qué crees que haces?-**_preguntó Aoshi frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que Soujiro estaba bastante, muy cerca de Misao.-_

**-Mira cariño, traté de darte la oportunidad de que volviéramos a estar juntos, y no la aceptaste ahora asume las consecuencias.-**_le advirtió Soujiro, Misao hizo una mueca de asco, olía a alcohol.-_

**-¡Aléjate idiota!-**_dijo Aoshi empujándolo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.- ¡_**no le vuelvas a colocar una mano encima!**

**-Miren quién está aquí, ¿si no es Adonis?-**_dijo Soujiro sonriendo.-_**No creas que me he olvidado lo que me hiciste la vez anterior, y ésta vez las pagarás.-**_Dijo Soujiro golpeando a Aoshi en el rostro.-_

**-Ya empezó la batalla campal, yo me voy.-**_dijo Yumi yéndose del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.-_

**-¡Detente Soujiro! ¡Deténganse!-**_gritaba Misao desesperada, pero ellos ni al caso seguían dándose a golpes en el suelo.- _**¡Ya basta!**_-los chicos dieron vuelta su rostro para quedar mirando a Misao.-_

**-Cuándo van a aprender.-**_suspiró.-_**Ya están grandecitos ¿no? ¡Dejen de pelear!-**_gritó Misao a todo pulmón, los chicos se levantaron del suelo sacudiéndose el pasto que había quedado en su cuerpo.-_

**-Mira Misao, no te daré una oportunidad más, estás con él o vuelves conmigo.-**

**-¡Olvídalo! ¡Misao es mía!-**_gritó Aoshi agarrando a Misao, apegándola a él.-_

**-Acaso tú te llamas Misao, ¿Shinomori?-**_le dijo Soujiro perdiendo la paciencia.-_

_-_**Ya me tienes cabreado Tenken.-**_dijo Aoshi frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Misao los miraba asustada.-_

**-Aoshi vamos.-**_Misao estaba jalando la camisa de Aoshi para que le prestara atención.-_

**-No Misao esto no termina aquí, Shinomori, deja que Misao se vaya, pero tú te quedas.-**_dijo apuntando su dedo a Misao para que se fuera.-_

**-¡Qué! No yo no me voy de aquí sin Aoshi.-**_dijo Misao pisando fuerte.-_**Así que ve desistiendo la pelea.-**

**-Nunca.-**_Soujiro se abalanzó sobre Aoshi dándole golpes en el rostro haciendo que sangrara.-_**No dejaré que te quedes con ella.-**_volvió a golpearlo pero Aoshi lo esquivó, haciendo así que quedase encima de Soujiro.-_

**-¡Ja! No me hagas reír Tenken, no supiste valorarla como la mujer que es.-**_Dijo Aoshi dándole un golpe en el estómago.-_**Así que no permitiré que la vuelvas a dañar otra vez.-**

**-¡Ustedes!-**_gritó una voz ruda a sus espaldas.-_**Cómo se atreven a pelear en lugares públicos, van a despertar a todo el vecindario.-**_dijo un policía acercándose a ellos y separándolos.-_**Tendrán que venir conmigo a Comisaría.- **

**-Por favor Sr. Policía, ellos no tienen la culpa.-**_le rogó Misao tratando de que no se los llevaran.-_

**-Lo siento señorita, pero éstos jóvenes causaron desorden en la vía pública, tengo que llevarlos detenidos, ¿Usted está implicada en esto?-**_preguntó el Policía mientras anotaba algunas cosas.-_

-**Si yo fui la que causó todo esto.-**_dijo Misao mientras el policía asentía y la esposaba al igual que a los demás.-_

**-¡Espere! ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! No la meta en éste lío.-**_Gritó Aoshi antes de que lo metieran al auto junto a Soujiro.-_

**-Pues eso no es lo que me acaba de decir la señorita en cuestión.-**_respondió el Policía indiferente.-_

**-¡Déjela! ¡Ya le dije que no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Ella solo trataba de detenernos!-**_dijo Aoshi, iba a continuar pero el policía que lo mantenía agarrado le pegó en la nuca haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.- _

**-Venga.-**_el policía tomó a Misao bruscamente y la metió dentro del auto junto a los demás.-_

**-¡Tenga más cuidado hombre! ¡Soy una dama!**_-lo regañó Misao pero éste hizo caso omiso a su reclamo, cerró la puerta.-_

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**_preguntó Soujiro.-_

**-Sabes que esto no estaría pasando si no hubieras llegado borracho y con ganas de armar la grande.-**

------------------------------------------------Minutos después-------------------------------------------------

-**Espero que no comiencen golpearse en la celda, ahora bájense.-**_lo chicos bajaron y los dirigieron a su celda.-_

**-¿Cómo estás Aoshi?-**_preguntó Misao preocupada.-_

**-Siento como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un bloque de concreto.- **

**-¡Cállense! ¡Lo les hemos dicho que pueden hablar!-**_gritó un policía.-_

-¿**Así?-**_preguntó Misao levantando una ceja.-_**Para que sepan, Hajime Saito es mi padre, y le puedo decir en cualquier momento que los despida por maltrato.-**_Misao sonrió maliciosamente.-_

**-Yo… ¡Señorita Misao! ¡No la había reconocido! Llamaré al Sr. Hajime para que venga y decida que hacer con ustedes.-**_El policía los encerró en la celda y salió del lugar hasta las oficinas.-_

**-Excelente.-**_murmuró Soujiro.- _**¿No que Yumi estaba con ustedes?-**_preguntó Soujiro desconcertado.-_

**-No, huyó como una cobarde de vuelta a tu cama.-**_respondió Misao disgustada, odiaba a esa mujer.-_

**-Por qué la insultas de esa manea Misao, ¿es que acaso estás celosa?-**_preguntó Soujiro sonriendo.-_

**-Nadie podría estar celosa con un hombre como tú a su lado, así que no molestes.-**_le respondió Misao, haciendo que se desvaneciera de inmediato la sonrisa en el rostro de Soujiro.-_

**-Sabes Misao, Kaoru y los demás están preocupados por ti…-**_Aoshi notó enseguida el cambio de humor en el rostro de Misao.-_

**-¿Enserio?-**_preguntó Misao preocupada, Aoshi asintió.-_**Yo… me siento mal por ellos, les hice pasar un mal rato.-**

**-No te preocupes, se van a alegrar mucho cuándo llamen a Saito y le digan que estás aquí.-**_dijo Aoshi.-_

**-Se van a alegrar mucho de que esté en la cárcel, que lindo.-**_Misao rió.-_

**-A mi me matarán por haberte metido en la cárcel.-**_Respondió Aoshi con una media sonrisa.-_**No me quiero imaginar lo que me hará tu padre con esa espada que tiene colgando arriba del sillón.-**

**-**_**Espero que te partan en pedacitos**_**.-**_respondió Soujiro en un susurro casi inaudible pero Aoshi y Misao lo escucharon más que claro.-_

**-¡Misao!-**_gritó una desesperada voz.-_

_-_**Esa voz yo la cono…**_-Misao no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien la estaba abrazando entre las rejas.-_

**-Kao… ¡Kao me asfixias!-**_decía Misao entrecortado, Kaoru se dio cuenta y la dejó de abrazar._**-**

**-Misao, yo…quería disculparme por…-**_se detuvo al momento en que miró a Aoshi sentado adentro de la cárcel junto con ella y… ¡¿Soujiro?!-¿_**Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? ¿Aoshi hace cuánto que la encontraste? ¡Por qué no me avisaste!**

**-Lo siento Kaoru, hubo un imprevisto.-**_le respondió Aoshi mirando a Soujiro.-_

**-Kao, yo te explico mejor.-**_inhaló aire.-_**Lo que sucedió fue que Aoshi cuándo me encontró se puso pelear con Soujiro, éste policía llegó y nos arrestó a todos por alterar el orden público.-**_finalizó con una sonrisa.-_

**-Sigo sin entender, cómo es que Soujiro está con ustedes.-**_preguntó Kaoru nuevamente.-_

**-**_Suspiró.-_**Bueno es que Soujiro me siguió, estaba borracho y al encontrarse con Aoshi empezó a decir bobadas y se armó la grande.-**

**-Genial Aoshi, ¿no que te llamaban cubito de hielo? ¿Iceberg? ¿Piedrita? ¡Y ahora me encuentro con que estuviste peleando y te metieron a la cárcel!-**

**-¿Por lo menos me merezco un aplauso no? ¡Salvé a Misao de una Gata fiera y un depredador!-**_dijo Aoshi abriendo sus ojos haciendo ver sus hermosos ojos azules.-_

**-¿Gata fiera? Quién es esa.-**_preguntó Kenshin apareciendo detrás de Kaoru junto con Saito.-_

-**Yumi.-**_respondió Misao.-_

**-Kyosuke, deje en libertad a estos chicos.-**_ordenó Saito, a lo que enseguida obedecieron sus órdenes y los sacaron.-_

**-¡Que lindo es ver de nuevo el exterior!-**_Dijo Misao.-_**Enserio Saito, deberías remodelar todo esto, ¡es horrible! No sé cómo los delincuentes pueden dormir y comer aquí, ¡si hasta te da asco usar ese inodoro!-**_Dijo Misao haciendo una mueca de asco y repulsión.-Kenshin_

_**-**_**Gracias por tu preocupación hija, lo tomaré en cuenta…enserio.-**_le respondió Saito tratando de sonreír.-_

**-Ahora si chicos, vamos, ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.-**_dijo Kenshin saliendo del lugar junto con Kaoru y Saito.-_

**-Yo…Aoshi, gracias, me salvaste por segunda ves en el día.-**_dijo Misao al momento de que todos salieran.-_

**-No tienes que agradecer, creo que será mi rutina diaria, después de todo, no me quedaré tranquilo viendo cómo estas personas se acercan a ti tratando de hacerte nuevamente daño.-**_le respondió Aoshi tocándole la mejilla suavemente.-_

_-_**Aoshi…-**_susurró débilmente sintiendo su caricia.-_**Gracias.-**

**-No hay de qué pequeña.-**_le dijo Aoshi dándole un casto beso en los labios.-_**Ahora vamos que nos están esperando.-**

**-Si…-**_respondió Misao tocándose el labio.-_

_**Continuará.-**_

Wow ¡por fin terminé éste capitulo! Aunque me salió más largo, Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sobretodo a mi mejor amiga ¡Tanu-chan! Que me ayudó muchísimo. ¡Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Que estén todos bien! Besos.

_Atte: Amai Kaoru_


	7. ¡Embarazada! ¿¡Yo?

Capitulo 7: ¡Embarazada…

Capitulo 7: ¡Embarazada…! ¿¡Yo?!

Capitulo especial, con dedicaciones al término del Cáp. 0

--_--_

_Misao se había levantado temprano para su caminata matutina, aún recordaba los acontecimientos del día anterior y debía refrescar su mente, bajó al living ya vestida dispuesta a irse._

**-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano Misao?.- **_Preguntó Aoshi al verla bajar.-_

**-Voy a caminar un rato, es rutina.-**_Contestó Misao.-_**Tú? **

**-Acostumbro a levantarme temprano.-**_Dijo dejando una taza de café en la mesita que tenía frente a el.-_

**-Aún me queda mucho tiempo para salir a caminar, así que aprovecharé para hacerte una pregunta que desde que nos conocemos me tiene intrigada.-**_Dijo Misao haciendo que Aoshi asintiera.-_**Bueno…realmente es una pregunta un poco tonta, pero bueno, ahí va, ¿Kenshin es realmente tu hermano?.-**_Preguntó al fin Misao, Aoshi soltó una pequeña risita.-_

**-De sangre no, legalmente si, mi madre contrajo matrimonio con el padre de Kenshin y no encontró nada mejor que cambiar mi apellido a Himura para que fuésemos una familia de verdad.- **_Le respondió Aoshi.-_

**-Haa, ¿no te gusta?- **_Preguntó Misao curiosa.-_

**-Tantos años viviendo con eso que ya hasta pienso que es bonito.-**_Contestó Aoshi con una media sonrisa.-_

**-¿Y sus padres siguen casados?**_-Siguió preguntando al parecer sin cansarse.-_

**-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?-**_Preguntó ahora Aoshi ahora con una sonrisa completa.-_

**-Lo siento.-**_Se ruborizó.-_**Nunca te había visto sonreír así…- **

**-Yo tampoco, solo me pasa cuando estoy contigo.-**_Dijo sin pensar, Misao abrió sus ojos y se ruborizó más.-_

**-Yo…ya me voy se está haciendo tarde.-**_Dijo Misao nerviosa, levantándose del sillón dispuesta a irse.-_

**-¿Tarde? Van a ser las ocho.-**_Dijo Aoshi mirandola.- _

**-Pero igual, quiero regresar temprano, nos vemos.-**_Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con una persona que iba a tocarla.-_

**-Hola niña, ¿están los hermanos Himura? –**_Preguntó el extraño, era alto de cabello desordenado y café al igual que el color de sus ojos.-_

**-Si están pero por lo menos Kenshin debe estar durmiendo, quién eres tú.-**_Preguntó.-_

**-Un amigo de la familia, Sanosuke.- **_Vio a Misao que lo veía desconfiada.-_

**-Qué, ¿tengo algo raro en la cara? Te estoy pidiendo que traigas a los hermanos Himura y tú te quedas parada ahí como momia sin hacer nada.-**_Le reclamó Sanosuke hartándose.-_

**-¿Perdón? ¡Quien te crees que eres para venir a mi casa a tratarme así!-**_Gritó Misao enfadada, ¿quien se creía ese hombre?-_

**-Tráeme a los Himura, converso con ellos, y me voy.-**

**-¡¡Sal de aquí!!-**_Gritó Misao tratando de cerrar la puerta pero Sanosuke fue más fuerte y entró.-_

**-¡Pero que gritona y molesta eres!-**_Le gritó Sanosuke ya adentro.-_

**-Que sucede aquí.-**_Dijo Aoshi apareciendo y viendo a Sanosuke.-_** ¡Sanosuke! ¿Hola que haces aquí?**

**-¡Aoshi! Hola amigo ¿y Kenshin?-**_Preguntó mirando a todos lados.-_

**-Aún duerme, no se levanta tan temprano, ¡a la hora que viniste! Siéntate por favor –**_Pidió Aoshi apuntándole el sillón.-_

**-Si lo siento, yo también tuve que hacer un esfuerzo, Hiko me mandó, estaba furioso.-**_Dijo sentándose frente a Misao que lo miraba fulminante-_

**-Espera iré a buscar a Kenshin.-**_Dijo Aoshi subiendo las escaleras y después de diez minutos bajo con Kenshin a su lado.-_

**-Hola Sano, ¿como estás?-**_Lo saludó Kenshin con un apretón de manos mientras Aoshi se sentaba a lado de Misao.-_**Veo que ya conociste a Misao, ¿no?-**_Dijo mirando a Misao que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.-_

**-A si…la molesta gritona.-**_Respondió Sanosuke, se acercó a Kenshin y le preguntó en susurro.-_** ¿Novia de quién es?**

**-De nadie, pero se llevan bastante bien Aoshi y ella.-**

**-Haa bueno, a lo que vine.-**_Suspiró cansado.-_**Hiko está furioso con ustedes dos.-**

**-¿Y por qué? Que yo sepa no hicimos nada.-**_Dijo Aoshi.-_

**-Si pero cuando se fueron de vacaciones algo sucedió que se perdieron unos documentos muy importantes de la oficina de ustedes dos porque no la dejaron con llave.-**_Relató Sanosuke serio.-_

**-¿Sin llave?-**_Dijeron Kenshin y Aoshi al unísono.-_**Nosotros nos preocupamos personalmente de cerrar todas las puertas de nuestra oficina, ¡hasta la del baño!-**_Dijo Kenshin sin comprender nada._

_-_**Y esas llaves se las pasamos después a la Secretaria…-**_Completó Aoshi con el ceño fruncido.-_

**-¿A la hermosa Secretaria? No creo que ella haya robado los documentos de su oficina.-**_Dijo Sanosuke descartándola.-_

**-Piensa bien Sanosuke no metas tu debilidad por las mujeres bonitas.-**_Lo regañó Kenshin sin humor.-_

**-Registraremos a la Secretaria hasta encontrar pruebas de que ella fue.-**_Dijo Sanosuke.-_**Solo quería que lo supieran y que estén al tanto de todo, no quiero interrumpir sus vacaciones, así que ahora me voy, llamaré a Hiko y le diré todo.-**_Se levantó se desordenó su cabello mientras que los demás se levantaban para poder despedirlo.-_

**-Tal vez ella siguió las órdenes de alguien.-**_dijo Aoshi tomándolo como una posibilidad.-_

**-Lo veré con Hiko cuando llegue, no quiero interrumpir sus vacaciones.-**_Dijo Sanosuke abriendo la puerta y dándole la mano a Aoshi y Kenshin.-_**Adiós chicos…-**_miró a Misao.-_**Adiós, niñita molesta.-**_y cerró la puerta.-_

**-¿¡Quién es ese hombre tan odioso?!-**_Preguntó Misao mirando a Kenshin y Aoshi.-_

**-Es Sano un amigo.-**_Dijo Kenshin recobrando su sonrisa.-_

**-No si eso lo sé, ¡muy amigo será de ustedes pero no puede venir y entrar así a mí casa!-**

**-¿Y cómo entró?-**_Preguntó Kenshin aún con sus sonrisa.-_

**-¡¡Me empujó!! Es… es ¡Odioso!-**_Dijo Misao molesta, Kenshin soltó una risita.-_

**-El es así, pero si lo conoces mejor es una gran persona y muy graciosa.-**_Dijo Kenshin.-_

**-Como sea, estoy enojada me voy a la cama de nuevo, se me fueron las ganas de salir a caminar.-**_Dijo cn voz de bebé subiendo las escaleras hasta que se escuchó que había cerrado la puerta.-_

**-Creo que le cayó mal.-**_Dijo Kenshin mirando a Aoshi que aún veía hacia la escalera.-_

**-No tiene por qué caerle bien, no?-**_Respondió Aoshi volteando su rostro para ver a Kenshin.-_

**-Si…tienes razón, a ti también te había caído mal al principio, ¿cierto?-**_Preguntó Kenshin yendo hasta el living y sentándose, Aoshi lo imitó.-_

**-¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?-**_Dijo Aoshi como toda respuesta.-_

**-Que hay entre tú y Misao.-**_Soltó Kenshin.-_

**-Solo una amistad.-**_Dijo Aoshi sintiéndose incómodo, algo inusual en el.-_

**-¿Una amistad? Por favor Aoshi, no seré tan inteligente como tú pero no soy ciego, se que ahí pasa algo, no intentes decirme lo contrario, se te nota en la cara cuando estás a su lado.-**

**-Y qué quieres que diga o haga, ella aún está casada.-**_Respondió Aoshi cruzando sus manos debajo de la barbilla.-_

**-El tiene otra mujer, ya no viven juntos, esa mujer está embarazada.-**_Le recordó Kenshin.-_

**-Aún sigue casada legalmente y yo no soy de esos tipos que se agarran a las mujeres casadas.-**

**-Está bien, pero que es lo que tú sientes por ella.-**_Preguntó Kenshin apoyando los codos en sus muslos.-_

**-Solo se que es mucho más que cariño.-**_Declaró Aoshi tomando la taza de café que hace unos minutos había dejado ahí.-_

**-Entonces está todo claro.-**_Kenshin se levantó y subió las escaleras.-_**Has estado muy solo, es hora que te busques una chica.-**_Dijo llegando y cerrando la puerta de su habitación.-_

**-¿Una chica?-**_Repitió Aoshi confuso.-_

**-O prefieres un chico.-**_Dijo Kenshin bajando nuevamente.-_**No me salgas con que eres gay.-**_Rió Kenshin.-_

**-¡No! Pero qué idioteces dices hombre.-**_Se asustó Aoshi.-_**Si vuelves a decir eso te golpeo, ahora si de verdad.-**

**-Está bien, está bien, no te alteres, se me olvidó llevarme un vaso de leche.-**_Dijo Kenshin yendo a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador para sacar la leche y verterlo en un vaso.-_**Ya me voy, buenos días.-**_Sin más subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta.-_

_-_**Gay…pero que estupidez.-**_Dijo Aoshi un poco molesto.- _

**--0o0o0o0o0o0--**

**Haaa ya, échenle la culpa a la Secretaria.-**_Gritó Hiko enojado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con el celular en mano.-_

**-Que sé yo, ¡te estoy comunicando lo que me dijeron!-**_Gritó Sanosuke desde la otra línea.-_

**-Pues no me interesa, ¡quiero esos documentos! ¡Son muy importantes y no los perderé por culpa de un par de ineptos!-**_Gritó Hiko golpeando su escritorio.-_

**-¿¡Y por qué no los buscas tu eh?! Son tus documentos ¿no? Pues encárgate.-**_Gritó nuevamente Sanosuke.-_

**-Que quieres decir con eso.-**_Preguntó Hiko irritado.-_

**-¡Me tratas como si fuera tu empleado! ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! No lo soy, soy tu hermano.-**

**-Tienes razón Sanosuke.-**_Dijo Hiko calmándose.-_**Eres mi hermano así que puedes irte cuando quieras.-**

**-Oh gracias Seijuro Hiko me haces un gran favor.-**_Dijo Sanosuke irónico.-_

**-Oye, estoy tratando de ser lindo contigo ¿y así me lo agradeces?-**

**-No me interesan tus "lindos" gestos, ¿sabes?-**_suspiró.-_**Adiós iré a buscar mi auto, llegaré en la tarde.-**

**--0o0o0o0o0--**

**-Que madrugador eres Aoshi.-**_Dijo Saito bajando por las escaleras ya vestido y fumando un cigarrillo.-_

**-¿Y tú acaso te despiertas fumando, Saito?-**_Le respondió Aoshi.-_

**-Ya es costumbre.-**_Le respondió yendo a la cocina para prepararse un café.-_** ¿Quieres?-**_Preguntó tendiéndole una taza de café.-_

**-No gracias Saito, ya tomé.-**_Negó Aoshi haciendo gesto con las manos.-_

**-¿Y por qué tanto griterío hace unos minutos?-**_Preguntó Saito sentándose y tomando un sorbo de su café.-_

**-Solo vino un amigo de Kenshin y mío que trató mal a Misao y ella le gritó.-**

**-¿Y por qué vino tan temprano? ¿No sabe que a esta hora estamos el sueño Nº 5 de diez?-**_Dijo Saito riéndose de su propia broma.-_

**-Tenía algo importante que decirnos a Kenshin y a mí.-**_Explicó Aoshi dándole ahora menos importancia.-_

**-Entiendo, bueno muchacho yo me tengo que ir a la comisaría.-**_se levantó y fue a dejar su taza dentro del lavadero, volvió agarró su chaqueta y su maletín y se despidió.-_**Adiós Aoshi que tengas buen día.-**_Abrió la puerta y se escuchó un "Adiós" de parte de Aoshi y se fue.-_

_--_**0o0o0o0o0**_--_

_**-Al medio día.-**_

**-Hola Misao, ¿como estás?-**_La saludó Aoshi.-_

**-Hola Aoshi, estoy bien, gracias.-**_Respondió Misao bajando.-_

**-¿Tienes hambre?**_-Le preguntó Aoshi sentado.-_

**-¿Por qué eres tan amable?**_-Le dijo Misao sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño.-_

**-¿Amable? Solo te estoy preguntando si tienes hambre.-**_Dijo Aoshi.-_

**-Está bien, pero de todas formas no gracias ya comí, ahora voy al supermercado.-**_Dijo Misao.-_

**-¿Ya comiste? No te he visto por aquí.-**

**-Tengo un Minibar en mi habitación.-**_Rió Misao.-_

**-No me había dado cuenta de que se te formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando te reías.-**_Notó Aoshi sonriendo cada vez más.-_**Se te ven lindos.-**

**-Gracias.-**_Dijo Misao ruborizándose, no sabía como reaccionar a ese tipo de cumplidos que pocas veces le habían echo.-_**Bueno yo ya me voy.-**_Dijo Misao descolgando su cartera y su chaqueta del perchero.-_

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ya sabes, por cualquier cosa.-**_Preguntó Aoshi, pensando en que si aparecía ese Seta le daría sus buenas pataditas guajoloteras nuevamente.-_

**-Sería mucho mejor que me acompañaras.-**_respondió Misao con una sonrisa, también pensando en que si Seta aparecía el podría ser su Superman nuevamente.-_

_-_**Excelente.-**_Aoshi descolgó su chaqueta del perchero y le abrió la puerta a Misao para que pasara primero, después al pasar él la cerró.-_

**-¿Kaoru aún no se ha levantado?-**_Preguntó Aoshi acordándose de que no la había visto en toda la mañana.-_

**-No, debe estar muy cansada después de lo de ayer.-**_Respondió Misao, aunque no sabía por qué se sentía un poco culpable.-_

Pasaron algunos minutos sin decirse palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a una tienda que decía "Baby's Shop"

-**Oye Aoshi.-**_Llamó Misao, él la miró.- ¿_**Entremos? Hace tiempo que quiero ver esa tienda.-**_Dijo Misao poniendo ojitos llorosos.-_

**-Está bien.-**_Aceptó Aoshi sonriendo un poco y entraron.-_

**-¡Esto es hermoso!-**_Exclamó Misao mientras veía una ropa para bebé que tenía en sus manos_**.-esta tienda está aquí desde hace dos meses y es maravilloso.-**

**-¡Que hermoso! ¿Esta embarazada de dos meses?-**_Exclamó una vendedora que se había acercado a ellos.-_

**-¡No! Mire hay un mal enten…-**_Trató de explicar Misao pero la vendedora la interrumpió.-_

**-Venga por aquí señorita, tiene que ver esto es ¡una cuna de último modelo! Y por ser usted la primera madre primeriza que atiendo le bajaré el precio.-**_Decía mientras la agarraba casi arrastrando a Misao mientras Aoshi la seguía y alguien los observaba.-_

**-Hay… ¡y no me diga, este hombre tan guapo es el padre de la criatura!-**_Dijo emocionada la vendedora apuntando a Aoshi.-_** ¡Ya quisiera ser usted! Vengo enseguida, ¡ustedes vean lo que les guste y me dicen!-**_La vendedora fue hacia otra clienta.-_

**-Mejor nos vamos de aquí…definitivamente.-**_Dijo Aoshi intercambiando miradas confusas con Misao, ella asintió con ganas, salieron con cuidado tratando de no ser vistos por la vendedora, y lo lograron.-_

**-**_Misao respiró hondo, abrió la boca y gritó:_

**-¡Embarazada…! ¿¡Yo?!- **_Las personas que pasaban por ahí la miraron asustados y Aoshi soltó una carcajada.-_

_--_**Fin del Cáp.--**

Hola!! Gracias por esperar tanto, tuve algunos problemas con el Internet y con mi inspiración quizá donde se fue a meter ahora mi Musa inspiradora, me siento bastante irresponsable por dejar la historia sin actualizar durante varias semanas, tal vez hasta meses! Me llegué a sentir mal que empecé a escribir el Chap en clases xD Y les pido una disculpa totalmente sincera a las lectoras de este fic.

**Primero que nada le quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga/hermana perdida Tanu que siempre la molesto en clases diciendole: Oye…puedes leer esta parte, quiero saber tu opinión del Chap w .**

_Y también algo muy importante que ya se me iba de largo!! Les de dedico este chap a todas las lectoras _


	8. Revoluciones

Capitulo 8: Revoluciones.-

_Los rayos de sol se filtraban desde las ventanas a sus párpados, los apretó con fuerza, ya que la luz le molestaba. Estaba muy cansada porque no durmió de los más bien esa noche y también por lo que le había sucedido ayer a Aoshi y a ella ¿Es que acaso todos tenían que malinterpretar las cosas? _

_Misao abrió los ojos y supo enseguida que ese no sería un buen día, se preguntó por qué sería, pero no supo la respuesta._

_Se levantó pesadamente, tomó sus útiles de aseo y se encerró en el baño para poder bañarse._

_Al rato después salió del baño envuelta por un toalla, se vistió rápidamente y salio a desayunar.-_

**-Hola Misao, buenos días.-**_Saludó Kaoru.-_** ¿Que tal dormiste?**

**-Como la mierda.-**_Le respondió de mala gana, mientras se servía café.-_

**-Y por qué.-**_Pregunto Kaoru nuevamente.-_

-_Misao la miró de soslayo.-_**Me caí unas quinientas veces de la cama y una araña se paró en mi nariz ¿Cómo quieres que haya dormido bien?**

**-Lo siento, no pensé que habías dormido taaaan mal.-**_Dijo Kaoru en tono burlesco.-_

-**Y para más remate, tengo que ir a la oficina del abogado ya que la otra vez me escapé.-**_Dijo Misao tomando el último sorbo de su café.-_**Dile a Saito que me llevaré su auto.-**_Agarró las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta.-_**Saluda a Aoshi y a Kenshin por mi cuando bajen.-**_Cerró la puerta.-_

_Al Salir una persona la miraba desde la esquina, Misao no le prestó atención, se metió al auto y arrancó el motor. La persona que se escondida, no se le veía el rostro, porque estaba en las sombras, pero en cuanto el auto de Misao arrancó, la persona salió de las sombras para seguirla y se pudo apreciar en ese momento que no era nada más ni nada menos que Yumi._

_Llevaba un buen tiempo esperándola, hasta que la vio salir. Yumi no estaba muy contenta que digamos, ella sabía perfectamente que, por que lo que había visto el día anterior en la tienda de ropa para bebé, si Misao estaba embarazada, aunque el bebé no fuera de él, Soujiro se emocionaría (solo por el echo de que vaya a tener otro) querría volver con ella, por mas estúpido que pareciera, pero Yumi no se lo permitiría, eso estaba claro.- _

_Cuando la vio arrancar el auto, Yumi se subió al suyo y la siguió disimuladamente. 15 minutos más tarde llegaron a la entrada de un edificio, supuso que iba a hacer uso trámites, pero no sabía de que._

_Vio a Misao bajarse del auto y cerrarlo, después se metió al edificio, en ese momento Yumi se bajó del auto y la esperó._

_Yumi quería ser el centro de atención para Soujiro, ya que el no le prestaba atención ni aunque estuviera embarazada, quería hacer algo que a Soujiro le diera la necesidad de estar con ella, aunque tuviera que arriesgarse y arriesgar un montón cosas…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**: Mientras tanto en las oficinas: **

**-Hola señora Seta, el abogado la está esperando, no está muy contento con la escapada de la otra vez ¿sabe?-**_La "saludó" la secretaria sonriendo, Misao frunció el ceño.-_

**-Perdón…-**_Tosió un poco disimulando un poco su enfado.- _**¿Señora Seta?-**

**-Oh, si lo siento perdón, no fue mi intención incomodarla, eso es lo que me pasa cuando trato de arreglar las cosas, pero me salen peor.-**_La secretaria soltó una carcajada y Misao sonrió, pero como no estaba de buen humor, con la misma sonrisa le respondió:_

**-Entonces mejor no diga nada.-**_siguió sonriendo hasta entrar a la oficina del abogado.-_

**-Hola srta. Misao, me alegro de verla nuevamente espero que esta vez no se vaya.-**_La saludó el abogado, indicándole que tomara asiento, ella accedió.-_**Mire, empezaré por lo esencial, usted para realizar el proceso de divorcio que me pide, primero tiene que cumplir con un requisito necesario para poder solicitar el Divorcio Express o la separación de mutuo acuerdo…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Un buen rato después la vio salir con unos papeles en la mano, abrió el auto y se metió, arrancó el motor, y Yumi avanzó hacia el auto con seguridad. Misao retrocedió para poder salir del aparcamiento y al momento de avanzar…_

_Yumi se cruzó frente al auto haciendo que Misao frenara estruendosamente y la atropellara…-_

_En ese momento Yumi cayó al cemento de la autopista viendo todo negro…_

_Misao se bajó del auto asustada, con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por su cabeza. _

_Su susto fue mayor cuando vio que era Yumi quien yacía en el suelo totalmente inconciente. _

_Alguno curiosos se acercaron para ver la escena, y otros miraban con horror a Misao._

_Misao no se lo podía creer, no sabía que hacer, estaba asustada y no atinaba a hacer nada. Se arrodilló a su lado para verla mejor. Se fijó que por sus piernas caía sangre y recordó que Yumi estaba embarazada._

_Los ojos de Misao se humedecieron, no quería ni pensar que sucedería si perdiera a la criatura, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a la ambulancia.-_

_5 minutos después apareció la ambulancia. Se llevaron a Yumi en una camilla con respiración artificial y Misao fue con ella.-_

_Llegaron al hospital unos cuantos minutos después, bajaron a Yumi y Misao se bajó con ella, apenas entraron Misao tomó sus celular y llamó a Kaoru_

…

**-¿Hola?-**_Contestó Kaoru.-_

**-¿Ka-kaoru?-**_Habló Misao con un nudo en la garganta tan grande que apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna.-_

**-¿Misao? ¿Estás bien?-**_Le preguntó Kaoru desde la otra línea.-_

**-Ve-ven rá-rápido-**_suspiró fatigada.- _**Al Ho-hospital General d-de To-tokyo-, por favor…-**_colgó.-_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Aoshi, Kenshin, acompáñenme.-**_Les dijo Kaoru preocupada de su hermana y nerviosa tan bien.-_

**-¿Que paso?-**_Le preguntó Aoshi.-_** ¿Le sucedió algo a Misao?**

**-¡No lo sé! Temo lo peor, Se escuchaba muy mal, mejor démonos prisa.-**_Aoshi y Kenshin la miraron con preocupación mientras salían de la casa y tomaban un taxi.-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Misao se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la entrada por si venía Kaoru.-_

_¿Que le diría a Soujiro cuando lo llamara? Tal vez… ¡Hey atropellé a tu novia porque se me cruzo por el camino en luz verde! No, no eso no estaría bien…_

_En ese momento Kaoru entró corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, en cuanto vio a Misao se fue hacia ella seguida por Aoshi y Kenshin.-_

**-¡Misao pero que sucedió!-**_Le preguntó Kaoru alterada mirando a Misao que tenía un poco de sangre corriendo por su cabeza.-_

_Nuevamente a Misao se le humedecieron los ojos sin poder contener las lágrimas, no por Yumi sino por la criatura que pensaba que había matado…_

**-¡Te juro que yo no quería hacerlo! ¡No era mi intención!-**_Gritó Misao abrazando a Kaoru mientras lloraba, haciendo que los internados, enfermeras y doctores la miraran.-¡_**No sé que le diré a Soujiro!.-**

**-¡Que tiene que ver Seta en esto!-**_Le preguntó Aoshi, pensando que el le había echo algo, y si era así iba a ser capaz de matarlo.-_

**-¡Atropellé a Yumi!-**_Lloró mas fuerte aún, Aoshi y Kenshin la miraron.-_

**-Pero no lo hiciste apropósito… ¿cierto?-**_Le preguntó Kaoru.-_

**-¡Pero que cosas dices Kaoru! ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así!**

**-Lo sabemos, Misao, ella…estaba embarazada ¿no?-**_Habló Aoshi con el ceño fruncido.-_

**-¡Si! ¡Eso es lo que mas me preocupa!...Sabes, iré a llamar a Soujiro.-**_Misao se retiró.-_

**-Se que esto no pasó por casualidad.-**_Murmuró Kaoru.-_**Estoy segura de que algo más pasó, esa mujer no me da buena espina.-**

**-Puede que sea así Kaoru, y puede que no, pero ahora ella está en un estado crítico, no podemos juzgar lo que hizo sin saber lo que hizo.-**_Le dijo Kenshin.-_

**-Yo vine a ver a Misao, no a Yumi, no tengo por qué tenerle sentir lástima por ella.-**_Le respondió Kaoru enfadada.-_**Ella le hizo mucho daño a Misao.-**

**-Lo sé, Kaoru, pero imagínate como se sentiría Yumi si pierde la criatura, tu no querrías que pasara lo mismo que Misao.-**_Le dijo Kenshin nuevamente.-_

**-¡Esa mujer no tiene sentimientos!... Espera, ¿estás insinuando que si Yumi pierde la criatura sería culpa de Misao? ¡¿Dime eso dijiste?! **

**-No malinterpretes mis palabras, Kaoru, yo solo dije que no querrías que otra mujer sufriera lo que Misao sufrió cuando perdió a su hijo.-**_Le alcanzó a decir Kenshin antes de que Misao llegara.-_

**-Soujiro ya viene…-**_murmuró sintiéndose completamente mal.-_

**-¿Le dijiste?-**_Preguntó Aoshi tomándole los hombros con cariño en gesto de "todo estará bien, no te preocupes"-_

**-No tuve el valor de decirle…-**_Le respondió tomándole la mano e invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.-_

_Esperaron 5 minutos y Soujiro entró al Hospital con su rostro asustado.-_

**-¡¿Qué pasó con Yumi?! –**_Gritó exasperado.-_**¡Que le hicieron!**

**-Ellos nada…yo si.-**_Le dijo Misao con temor a que algo terrible pasara.-_

-¡**Dime Misao que pasó!-**_Gritó Soujiro.- _**¡Dime!-**_Gritó mas fuerte al ver que no le contestaba.-_

**-¡La atropellé! ¡Ella estaba cruzando y la atropellé!-**_Le contestó Misao con miedo, miró a Soujiro y vio como sus ojos se abrían de par en par.-_** ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo no era mi intención!-**_Gritó nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos.-_

**-¡Sabias que ella estaba embarazada! ¿¡Por eso la atropellaste?!-**_Le gritó Soujiro con rabia, con ira, estaba rojo de furia.- _**Estabas celosa ¿no es así? ¡Celosa de que ella fuera a tener el hijo que tu nunca pudiste darme y tener! ¿¡Por eso la atropellaste?!-**_Le gritó más fuerte aún apuntándola con el dedo, a Misao se le escapan las lágrimas, no podía creer que Soujiro le estuviera gritando así.-_

**-¡Pero que mierda dices Seta!-**_Le gritó Aoshi poniéndose delante de ella, para protegerla.-_

**-¡Tu no te metas! ¡El problema es entre ella y yo, tú no tienes ni voz ni voto! ¿¡Te quedó claro?!-**

**-¡No dejaré que la trates así Seta, no dejaré que le grites!-**_Le contestó Aoshi mirándolo fulminante, estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre Soujiro cuando un hombre de bata blanca salió de Cuidados Intensivos.-_

**-Por favor hombres, esto no es un Ring de Boxeo, es un hospital. Ahora a lo que vine, Alguien es pariente de Yumi Komagata?-**

**-Si, yo soy su novio.-**_Contestó mirando a Misao, ella instintivamente se levantó del asiento.-_

**-Entonces, es usted el padre de la criatura que iba a tener la Srta.?-**_Preguntó el Doctor bastante serio, Soujiro enseguida se alarmó y volvió a posar su mirada en él.-_

_-_**Si lo soy, pero a que se refiere con que "iba"-**_Preguntó Soujiro sudando frío.-_

**-Discúlpeme pero no pudimos hacer nada, un golpe así… es fatal. Créame que lo siento.-**_Diciendo éstas palabras, el doctor se retiro con las manos en los bolsillos, Misao se sentó nuevamente, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear._

_Gruñó._

_Miró a Misao fijamente, se acercó a ella, y levantó su mano en señal de que iba a abofetearla, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas caerle, pero Aoshi tomó la mano de Soujiro en lo alto y Kaoru y Kenshin se pusieron delante de ella.-_

**-Que ni se te ocurra hacerlo, si no te mato.-**_murmuró con voz ronca y seria, mucho más seria de lo que solía ser.-_

**-Me decepcionas Misao, nunca creí que fueras una persona así…-**_Se soltó del agarré de Aoshi con un tirón y se fue de ahí.-_

_Misao rompió a llorar estruendosamente con las manos en su delicado y pálido rostro.-_

_**Continuará**_

Ahora si, si quieren tírenme jitomates, tunas, ají lo que sea!!! Me lo merezco!!!!!! Lo siento tanto de verdad que lo siento!!!! Ahora estuve muy pero muy ocupada por mis ultimas pruebas, mi graduación la fiesta de gala hacer tramites para entrar a algún Liceo (o secundaria) que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de abrir el PC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pídanme lo que quieran en el fic y yo lo pondré!!!!

Quiero agradecer a todas que siguen mi fic que me han soportado todos mis atrasos y sobretodo a Mi queridisima amiga Tanuu que ella me ayudó un montón, ella ahora ha sido mi fuente de inspiración, Te quiero mucho amigaa!!!!!!!!

Ahora si odienme cuanto quieran por el capitulo y por el atrasazo!!!

Un beso!!!


	9. Todo sucede por algo

Capitulo 9: Todo sucede por algo.

_-Sintió sus ojos arder, se los tocó y los tenía húmedos, bueno, con todo lo que había llorado era obvio que iba a estar así._

_Después de la noticia, esperaron a que Misao se sintiera mejor, pero no hubo caso así que se la llevaron devuelta a casa, se fue sola a su habitación y se quedó dormida con la ropa puesta._

_A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar y se sentó en la mesa junto con todos, menos con Saito, el se había ido a trabajar y no iba a volver hasta la noche._

_Aunque no fue lo mejor bajar a desayunar porque cuando se sentó las miradas de todos los presentes en aquella mesa la miraban disimuladamente, pero igualmente la miraban. Decidió romper el silencio._

**-Buenos días…-**_Saludó Misao haciéndose un poco de café y revolviéndolo._

**-Buenos días Misao…-**_Saludó Kaoru deteniéndose un momento, cuestionándose si debería preguntar lo siguiente, pero lo hizo igual.-_**Que…¿que tal dormiste?**

**-Bien…-**_Respondió Misao, iba a decir "Bien… dormí como un bebé" pero se detuvo pensó que iba a poner tenso todo así que calló.-_**Tengo que ir a recoger el auto de Saito, lo dejé botado en el aparcamiento.-**

**-Lo iré a recoger yo.-**_Sugirió Aoshi mascando una tostada.-_

**-Pero yo iré contigo. Si te pillan sin documentos puedes tener algún problema.-**_Dijo Misao tomando el último sorbo de café.-_

**-¿Nos vamos?-**_Preguntó Aoshi levantándose.-_

**-Vamos.-**_imitó a Aoshi, y se despidieron de los que quedaban en la mesa, Aoshi le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar a ella primero para poder pasar el y cerrar la puerta.-_

_Caminaron un largo rato, sin decir ninguna palabra, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, a veces se miraban de reojo y volvían sus miradas, pero en una sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudieron evitar fijarse por completo en los ojos del otro tratando de averiguar que escondían..._

**-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-**_Preguntó Aoshi deteniéndose, haciendo también que Misao se detuviera.-_

-**No lo sé, también lo haces tú.-**_Le respondió Misao con una media sonrisa.-_

**-Es… bastante incómodo, ¿sabes?-**_Dijo Aoshi levantando una ceja.-_

**-¿Te incomoda que te mire?-**_sonrió Misao con gracia.-_

**-No, estoy acostumbrado a que las miradas se posen en mi, sobretodo de mujeres.-**_Dijo Aoshi con arrogancia, sonriendo de lado.-_

**-¡Por favor Aoshi! No pensé que fueras tan engreído.-**_Rió Misao dándole un pequeño manotazo en el hombro de Aoshi.-_**Mira y estamos llegando, ahí está el auto.-**

**-Como que le hayan robado la radio.-**_susurró Aoshi, pero Misao lo oyó y le gritó:_

**-¡Cállate! ¡Saito me mata!-**_Corrió hacia el auto y miró por la ventanilla, al parecer nadie se había fijado que dejó la llaves puestas. Respiró tranquila.-_**Eres un idiota me asustaste.-**

**-Solo era una broma.-**_Aoshi se subió al auto y Misao también, llegaron a casa y Misao le dijo a Aoshi que se bajara porque tenía que hacer otras cosas._

**-Si quieres te puedo acompañar.-**_Preguntó Aoshi aún dentro del auto.-_

**-Siempre quieres acompañarme a todas las cosas que hago… ¿Por qué?-**_Misao lo miró esperando respuesta.-_

**-Pienso que… puede pasarte algo…-**

**-¿Pasarme algo? Por favor Aoshi tengo 27 añotes bien cumplidos.-**

-**Solo pienso que Seta puede hacerte algo malo.-**

**-¿Cómo…golpearme como lo quería hacer ayer?-**_Sugirió Misao frunciendo el seño.-_

**-Puede ser, si no lo hubiéramos detenido lo hubiera echo, sin duda…-**

**-Pero bueno, esta vez quiero ir sola.-**_Le dijo Misao esperando a que se bajara, el la miró con una ceja levantada.- _**¿Por favor? **

**-Está bien, ten cuidado.-**_Se bajó y cerro la puerta pero no entró, prefirió esperar a que Misao se fuera, hasta que así lo hizo. No quería incomodarla estando con ella y sabía que si lo descubría no volvería a confiar en él, pero decidió seguirla de todas formas.-_

_La iría a visitar, solo iba a preguntarle una cosa que la había dejado intrigada y muy mal que el día anterior había escuchado…_

--------------------------------------------------_**Flash Back**_------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Se que esto no pasó por casualidad.-**__Murmuró Kaoru.-__**Estoy segura de que algo más pasó, esa mujer no me da buena espina.-**_

-------------------------------------------------_**Fin Flash Back**_-------------------------------------------------------

"_Se que esto no pasó por casualidad...algo más pasó" Lo había escuchado sin querer, y tal vez la estaban culpando por algo que técnicamente no cometió, pero no perdía nada en averiguarlo, tal vez así cambiarían las cosas, y no era porque quería que Soujiro pensara diferente de ella, sino para sentirse más tranquila, para no tener ese peso en su conciencia.-_

_Se detuvo en luz roja y encendió la radio para relajarse un poco, cerró los ojos mientras golpeaba con sus dedos el manubrio del auto al ritmo de la canción, hasta que un montón de bocinas se escucharon estruendosamente, abrió los ojos y miró el semáforo y se dio cuenta de que ya era luz verde, avanzó hasta la otra cuadra y se detuvo, estacionó el auto, se bajó y lo cerró.-_

_Ya había llegado…_

_Entró y miró en todas direcciones esperando que se presentara "alguien" e irse, pero no había nadie así que fue donde la recepcionista…_

_Mientras tanto, Aoshi ya había llegado, alcanzando a Misao, y al momento que vio que era el Hospital General de Tokio hizo una mueca de desagrado y murmuró-¿_**Es que acaso esta mujer es masoquista que se viene a meter aquí?-**_movió cabeza de modo negativo __y entró._

**-Disculpe…-**_Habló Misao un poco nerviosa la señorita la miró.- _**¿Tiene a Yumi Komagata registrada?-**_Preguntó Misao con su barbilla tiritándole.-_

**-Déjeme ver…-**_Buscó en su computadora y chasqueó la lengua.-_**Aquí está, habitación 235, ¿Quién es usted?-**

**-Una…colega de trabajo.-**_Dijo Misao insegura, después se dirigió a la habitación abrió un poco la puerta y no había nadie, solo estaba Yumi con un libro en la mano, miró su rostro y se fijó que no había rastro de lágrimas, ojos hinchados, nada que dijera que había sufrido por la pérdida de su bebé, hasta se atrevería decir que ella había sufrido más que Yumi…_

-**Permiso…-**_Susurró Misao, aunque lo bastante audible para Yumi.-_

**-¿Que haces aquí? Acaso no te bastó con quitarme a Soujiro y matar a mi hijo, que ahora quieres humillarme y restregarme en la cara que tu ganaste?- **

**-Nada que ver Yumi, estás completamente equivocada, yo solo vine a preguntarte una cosa y me voy…-**

**-Dime y te vas, es asqueroso ver tu rostro.-**_Comentó Yumi desagradablemente.-_

**-Mi rostro estaría perfecto si no hubiera llorado prácticamente toda la noche, pero por lo que veo el tuyo está impecable, ni un rastro de lágrimas.-**_Le respondió Misao mirándola desafiante.-_**Y es exactamente de lo que quiero preguntarte.-**

**-Adelante…pregunta.-**

**-¿Por qué mierda cruzaste la calle sabiendo que estaba en luz verde? ¿O acaso eres daltónica que no te fijaste? O tal vez simplemente eres estúpida, y si no es ninguna de las anteriores entonces querías hacerlo.-**_Dijo Misao yendo al grano.-_

**-Ninguna de las anteriores.-**_Respondió Yumi totalmente relajada, Misao abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida por su declaración.-_

**-¿Quieres decir qué…? ¡¡ERES…-**_ alguien abría la puerta y se quedaba ahí parado mientras que Misao terminaba la frase…- _**¡¡UNA MALDITA PERRA YUMI!!**

**-¿¡Que pasa aquí Misao?! ¡¿Por qué le gritas así a Yumi?! ¿Acaso eres tan malvada que vienes a molestarla para acá y más encima gritarle esas cosas?-**_Le gritó Soujiro acercándose a ellas.-_

**-¡Soujiro escúchame, el accidente no fue culpa mía, ella se atravesó apropósito!-**_Gritó Misao con los ojos húmedos.-_

**-¡Cállate de una maldita vez Misao ya me tienes harto, me tienes harto de tus estupideces de tus mentiras de todo! ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí ahora!**_-Le gritó Soujiro nuevamente.-_**Si no te vas de aquí tocaré el timbre y haré que los mismos guardias te saquen.-**

**-Está bien me iré no quiero causarte más problemas, pero a ti te diré una cosa.-**_Miró a Yumi con odio y con desprecio.-_**Esto no se quedará así, lo descubriré todo y todos verán tu rostro detrás de la máscara de víctima que traes, ¿te quedó claro? Espero que la muerte de esa criatura quede en tu conciencia para siempre, esto no te lo perdonaré.-**_Sin más que decir Misao se fue golpeando estrepitosamente la puerta maldiciendo por lo bajo sin poder creérselo aún, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y en sus maldiciones que chocó con alguien…-_

**-Lo siento.-**_levantó su rostro al disculparse y cuando vio a la persona su enojo aumentó más.- _**¿Me seguiste? **

**-Misao yo…-**_trató de explicarse pero no pudo.-_

**-¿Acaso eres mi guardaespaldas Aoshi? ¡Te dije que no me siguieras! **

**-Lo siento Misao, pero estaba preocupado, ¿Sucedió algo que estás tan enojada?-**_Preguntó Aoshi.-_

**-**_Misao lo miró y sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente, se abalanzó hacia Aoshi y lo abrazó llorando.-_**Solo quiero que esto termine, Aoshi. Quiero que se arregle todo y pueda vivir tranquila sin remordimientos y ser feliz.-**_murmuraba entrecortadamente por el llanto. Aoshi la abrazó.-_

**-Yo estaré contigo siempre Misao.-**_por fin se había decidido, era tiempo de hacerle caso a Kenshin y buscar a quien amar y esa mujer la tenía frente a sus ojos llorando, le levantó su barbilla y sintió impotencia al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes con lágrimas, ya no soportaba más, el la iba a proteger.-_**Quiero que…seas feliz conmigo.-**_Sin preguntar nada la besó dulcemente y ella, para su sorpresa, le respondió de la misma manera.-_

**-**_Tal vez todo había pasado por algo, no estaba segura, pero ahora tenía la esperanza de que todo cambiara mientras estuviera al lado de Aoshi…todo iría bien.-_

**-**_---------------------------------------------------__**Fin del chap**_--------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!! Como están? Ahora por lo menos no me demoré tanto w.w o eso creo :S!!! Espero que les haya gustado el chap.

Hablando un poco de este capitulo Sinceramente quise hacer que la relación de Aoshi y Misao se apresurara para que ella tuviera un apoyo que la ayudara siempre y todo eso, también creo que me apresuré con la declaración de Yumi a Misao, pero mientras nadie le crea a Misao excepto sus amigos y ahora su nuevo novio *¬* La historia seguirá su curso como debe ser, aún faltan algunos capitulos para terminar pero no lo haré tan pronto, quiero que sea un final bien echo ^^

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras.

Y ahora responderé algunos reviews que no respondí en los capitulos anteriores, como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca, aunque tal vez ese dicho no venga al caso O.ô bueno empecemos xD:

**Nebyura****: **Muchas gracias por los dos reviews que te voy a contestar ahora!! ^^ Si realmente Ken es muy directo, será bajito y lentito para sus cosas pero es directo y si por fin Aoshi decidió llegar a Misao y eso también es bueno, muy bueno, y por supuesto!! Que importa el exmarido lo que se merece es una buena patada en la **** y que le quede el zapato metido en el diafragma o.ô (chiste médico, a quien le guste la medicina puede que me entienda ) Y si, sería bueno matarlo o.o xD al segundo review ahora: Tienes razón lo que hizo Yumi /y la autora xD) no es para nada brillante pero tenía su propósito y tu misma lo dijiste, separar a Misao y Soujiro definitivamente por el odio. ^^Bueno hasta luego y es un gusto contestarte los reviews muchas gracias!. Chauuu!**!**

**Amary-san**: **Hola gracias por tu comentario ^^ Por suerte salió todo bien con la graduación gracias por preguntar ^^ Si dilo no más es la muy maldita!!! Y como dijiste y dijo Misao, la muy bitch, debería haber muerto pero no la pude matar, tiene que ser algo mas doloroso o.o xD Por supuesto tu mami tiene razón las cosas siempre suceden por algo y para ella fue algo bueno, y Soujiro ya va a conocer quien es su secretaria, muy pronto, muchas gracias por tu reviews espero poder leerte de nuevo por estos lugares del fic xD Nos vemos!! Chauu!!


	10. Vuelven las sonrisas

Capitulo 9: Vuelven las sonrisas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Mientras Aoshi manejaba camino a casa Misao le contaba todo lo que había conversado, mejor dicho gritado con Yumi.-_

_-_**¡No se como no le rompí la cara a puñetazos en ese mismo instante!-**_Gritaba Misao al pobre Aoshi que con todos sus griteríos y golpecitos en el hombro que le daba estuvo apunto de chocar unas tres veces y llevarse de paso unas palabrotas de otros conductores.-_

**-Claro, Misao debiste haberle roto la cara con unos puñetazos.-**_Decía Aoshi asintiendo a todo lo que ella decía y repitiendo todo lo que ella decía.-_

**-Dime…-**_Misao volteó su rostro hacia él.- ¿_**Qué crees que debería haberle hecho aparte de gritarle unas cuantas cosas?**

**-¿Qué le gritaste?-**_La miró de reojo, no se lo quería imaginar.-_

**-Le grité que era una maldita perra, creo que debí decirle más…se lo merece, ¿no crees?-**

**-Mmm…claro…-**

**-Y para la guinda del pastel, Soujiro llegó justo cuando le grité.-**_Dijo Misao haciendo que Aoshi frenara estruendosa y duramente.- _**¿¡Hey que te pasa!? **

**-¿Seta estaba ahí?-**_Preguntó Aoshi mirándola. Ella asintió.- _**¿Te hizo algo?-**_Volvió a marchar.-_

**-No, tranquilízate Aoshi.-**_Misao rodó los ojos.-_

**-¿Le vas a contar a Kaoru lo que supiste?-**_Le preguntó Aoshi levantándole un ceja.-_

**-Si, pero estoy casi segura de que me va a regañar por meterme más en las patas de los caballos.-**_Rió Misao con solo pensarlo.-_

**-Tienes razón, ya llegamos.-**_Anunció Aoshi deteniéndose.-_**Vamos.-**_Ayudó a Misao a bajarse y cerró el auto.-_

**-¡Misao, Aoshi! ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? ¡Me preocupé!-**_Saltó Kaoru apenas los vio entrar, Aoshi le dio un pequeño codazo a Misao para que hablara.-_

**-Hemm… hicimos unas cuantas paradas.-**_Dijo Misao riendo nerviosa, Kaoru levantó una ceja.-_

**-¿Qué…paradas?-**_Preguntó Kaoru no creyéndole mucho, era bastante mala para mentir.-_

**-Tenías razón, Kaoru.-**_Soltó Misao, Kaoru la miró extrañada.-_**Si Kaoru tenías razón sobre Yumi.-**

**-Oh…escuchaste.-**_Murmuró Kaoru, Kenshin hizo su aparición.-_

**-¿Quién escuchó qué?-**_Preguntó Kenshin sentándose.-_

**-Cuando hablábamos de Yumi en el Hospital.-**

**-Oh ya veo.-**

**-Dijiste que había algo más en todo lo que había pasado, dijiste que no te daba buena espina. ¡Y tenías razón ella lo hizo apropósito, se lanzó al auto para que la atropellara!**

**-Oh no puede ser, ¡esa mujer no tiene sentimientos! Como se le ocurre hacer una cosa así.-**_Se sentó al lado de Kenshin y éste la abrazó.-_

**-Como lograste sacarle eso.-**_Preguntó Kenshin.-_

**-Solo me lo dijo, sin ningún arrepentimiento, nada.-**_Misao también se sentó y Aoshi se apoyó en la escalera.-_

**-Aoshi ¿también estabas ahí?-**_Kenshin lo miró con curiosidad.-_

**-No…yo…no estaba.-**_Mintió sonaría muy raro decir que la estaba siguiendo y ella lo descubrió, pensarían que es un psicópata sin remedio.-_

**-Por supuesto.-**_Murmuró Kenshin con sarcasmo, Aoshi lo notó y arqueó una ceja.-_

**-¿Quieren salir a…tomar un café?-**_Propuso Kaoru sonriendo de nuevo.-_**De conversar el asunto con calma…**

**-No sería mala idea, ustedes salgan primero, nosotros ya vamos.-**_Dijo Kenshin, las chicas salieron y cerraron la puerta.-_

**-Que sucede Kenshin.-**_Aoshi alzó una ceja y lo miró como de costumbre, sin ninguna emoción, pero realmente con curiosidad.-_

**-No creas que soy tonto Aoshi, desde que llegaste noté que tenías un brillo en tus ojos, como si el corazón con caparazón de hielo que tienes, se estuviera derritiendo para mostrar uno más cálido.-**_Dijo Kenshin sonriendo._

**-Que cosas dices.-**_Murmuró Aoshi, odiaba que Kenshin siempre adivinara lo que él pasaba sin que se lo dijera o demostrara.-_

**-La verdad, **_Rió por lo fácil que era descifrar a su amigo cuando otras personas apenas podían mirarlo porque les daba miedo, y eso sucedía bastante a menudo.-_**Porque "solo cariño" no es prácticamente un motivo para seguirla a todas partes, ¡solo te falta acompañarla al baño! ella te dice "Voy a hacer esto" y tu ni si quiera terminas de desayunar y dices "Te acompaño" Es lindo Aoshi pero es demasiado notorio ¿o me lo vas a negar?-**

**-Odio cuando haces eso, está bien no te lo niego, empecé a salir con ella.-**_Le confesó a Kenshin, y éste solo sonrió satisfecho.-_

**-¿Empezaste a salir con ella? Oh por favor, eso es para amigos con ventaja, tú eres novio de Misao, ¿Quieres que te lo recalque? ¿O que te lo dibuje con manzanitas? ¡Eres su novio!-**_Le gritó Kenshin apuntándolo con los brazos y las manos estiradas.-_

**-Ya, y que hay de ti y Kaoru, ¿o me vas a decir que esas miraditas que le dabas mientras desayunábamos antes de que llegara Misao a la mesa eran solo porque ella tenía la cara pintada de payaso? **

**-No estábamos hablando de eso Aoshi, no me cambies el tema.-**_Dijo Kenshin nervioso, pero tenía bastante razón, tenía bastante comunicación con ella.-_

**-Ahora si, ¿o quieres que te recuerde el por qué Tomoe terminó contigo? ¡Eso fue gracioso hasta yo me reí cuando me lo contaste!**

**-¡Oye eso no se vale! Fue un error, ¡además tampoco quería continuar con ella era demasiado celosa e infiel!-**_No quería recordar lo que había sucedido, aunque a decir verdad le había dado risa cuando lo vivió, es más cuando le dijo porque habían terminado Kenshin no pudo aguantar soltar una risotada y eso la había echo enfadar más.-_

**-Decirle Kaoru a Tomoe mientras tenían sexo, ¡es demasiado! Y no cualquiera se confunde amigo.-**

**-¡Eso fue porque pasamos dos semanas con ella y los nombres se quedan!-**_En ese momento Kenshin ya no podía aguantar su vergüenza y se puso completamente rojo peor que su cabello.-_

_-_**Está bien, está bien, tranquilo. Vamos, ya hemos hecho esperar demasiado tiempo a las chicas.-**_Aoshi sacó su chaqueta del perchero y salió no sin antes Kenshin decirle algo._

**-Siempre consigues quedarte con la última palabra. Eres malo, Aoshi, muy malo.-**_Hizo un puchero lindo y salió sonriendo por último.-_

**-Tú comenzaste…-**_Aoshi sonrió de medio lado y salió el cerrando la puerta.-_

**-¿Las hicimos esperar mucho?-**_Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.-_

**-Naaa, ¡vamos al Akabeko!-**_Kaoru y Misao levantaron sus puños al aire.-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-A que se refería Misao con lo que dijo.-**_Le preguntó Soujiro que estaba sentado al lado de ella.-_

**-No lo sé mi amor, Pero antes de que llegaras me dijo cosas horribles, un montón de estupideces.-**_Dijo Yumi abrazando a Soujiro con lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero como es obvio, el la abrazó con fuerza pensando en ese momento lo peor de Misao.-_

**-Que cosas te dijo.-**

**-Me dijo que yo era la única culpable de la muerte de nuestro hijo, pero ya no hablemos más de eso, ¿quieres? Que me da una tristeza tan grande, ¡Si yo no hubiese sido tan despistada esto no estaría pasando, estoy segura de que ella me siguió para deshacerse de mi y del bebé, para que ya no hubiera ningún estorbo entre ustedes!-**_Gritó Yumi llorando más lágrimas de cocodrilo y sonriente por dentro sabiendo que tenía a Soujiro en contra de Misao.-_

**-Aunque lo hubiera logrado completamente, no habría vuelto con ella, me quedaría contigo.-**_Susurró Soujiro aún abrazados.-_

_-_**Eso espero… ¿Tu crees que deberíamos hacerlo todo de nuevo?... no te digo remplazar al que iba a ser nuestro primer hijo, pero podemos hacer un segundo…**_-Le propuso Yumi mirándolo a los ojos y él sonrió.-_

**-Creo que primero debes pensar en recuperarte y después pensar en tener otro niño.-**_Se recostó a su lado y Yumi cerró los ojos pensando en que ahora si ella había ganado, y que nadie le quitaría su premio, echarle la culpa a Misao había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Caminaron un largo rato mientras conversaban, reían, contaban anécdotas y se escapa alguno que otro sonrojo, pero Misao era la única que no prestaba mucha atención, aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza todo, y sentía un mareo horrible, dejó de pensar en eso cuando Kaoru que llevaba ya un motón de rato hablando, se dirigió hacia a ella.-_

**-Mira Misao.-**_Dijo Kaoru mostrándole a un chico que estaba fuera del Akabeko.-_

**-Que.-**_Misao miró a donde Kaoru le apuntaba y no veía lo que quería mostrarle.-_

**-¡Es Yahiko! ¿Qué no lo ves?-**

**-¡¿Yahiko?!-**_Gritó Misao sonriendo, el nombrado se volteó y la vio.-_

**-¡Misao-chan, Jo-chan!-**_Yahiko corrió hasta ellas y las abrazó, ellas correspondieron.-_

_-¡_**Eres despreciable Yahiko, no nos invitaste a tu boda!-**_Le gritó Misao haciéndose la indignada cuando se separaron del abrazo.-_

**-Si lo sé, y lo siento mucho de verdad, pero nos casamos en Fukuoka.-**_Murmuró apenado.-_

**-Está bien, no importa, ¡por lo menos nos mandaste el video!-**_Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.-_

**-¿Algo nuevo?-**_Preguntó Misao entrecerrando los ojos y curvando una sonrisita traviesa en sus labios. Yahiko la miró sin entender.-_** ¡Estoy preguntándote si hay algún "fruto" de su amor! ¡Cabeza de escoba!-**

**-Haaa, si claro, Tsubame está embarazada de un mes.-**_Sonrió Yahiko orgulloso, para después fijar sus ojos café a los dos hombres que aguardaban detrás de las chicas.- ¿_**Y ellos quiénes son?**

**-Ha, si lo siento se me había olvidado, ejjeej.-**_Kenshin y Aoshi miraron a Misao con una gotita en la frente.- _**Él es Aoshi.-**_Dijo Misao apuntándolo.-_**Y él es Kenshin.-**_Dijo ahora apuntándolo a el.-_

**-Hola yo soy Yahiko Miyojin.-**_Saludó Yahiko sonriendo amablemente.-_

**-Hola.-**_Saludaron Aoshi y Kenshin.-_

_-¿_**Vienen a comer?-**_Preguntó Yahiko, todos asintieron y los hizo pasar.-_**Llamaré a Tsubame, estoy seguro de que se pondrá feliz al verlas, por mientras ustedes acomódense, ya los atenderán.-**_Yahiko se fue y subió unas escaleras para desaparecer de vista.-_

_-_**Te vi distraída camino aquí, ¿sucede algo?-**_se sentó Kaoru preguntándole.-_

**-¿A mí? Nada.-**_Le respondió mientras una señorita se acercaba a ellos a pedirle la orden.-_

**-Disculpen, ¿van a servirse algo?-**_Preguntó sonriente con una libretita en las manos.-_

**-Si, yo quiero un capuchino grande por favor.-**_Pidió Misao. Kaoru pidió lo mismo y Aoshi y Kenshin pidieron un café cargado.-_

**-Enseguida traigo su orden, con su permiso.-**_inclinó su cabeza y se retiro, y en ese momento apareció Yahiko con Tsubame de la mano.-_

**-¡No puedo creerlo!-**_Tsubame se soltó del agarre de su esposo y se dirigió hacia las chicas y se abrazaron, se separaron y Kaoru miró el delantal que Tsubame traía puesto, después miró a Yahiko, levantó el dedo índice y frunció el ceño.-_

**-¡Como se te ocurre hacer trabajar a tu señora esposa!-**_Gritó por último pegándole con la cartera en la cabeza, los presentes soltaron un risita.-_

_-_**Yo le digo que me da miedo cuando me pone esa cara de "cállate o si no ya verás"-**_Yahiko se sobó la cabeza.-_

**-Como te controlan…-**_Misao se cruzó de brazos y movió su cabeza negativamente.-_**das pena…-**_Tsubame rió por lo último.-_

_-_**¿Yo? Solo trato de no hacerle pasar malos ratos.-**_Puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-_

_-_**A mi no me molesta descansar, pero si cocina el nos podríamos intoxicar…-**_Sonrió Tsubame, mientras Yahiko y Misao miraban de reojo a Kaoru, ésta sonrió nerviosa, miró hacia el lado y vio la señorita se acercaba con sus pedidos.-_

**-Hay miren que bueno, ya llegaron los pedidos.-**_Kaoru se corrió y le quitó de las manos la bandeja a la señorita no sin antes decirle gracias, la señorita le sonrió y se fue. Le molestaba que le dijeran que le había enseñado muy mal a cocinar a Yahiko…-_

**-Bueno nosotros los dejamos solos, tenemos que hacer algunas compras para la tienda.-**_Se despidieron y se fueron.-_

**-Que día más agotador.-**_Pronunció Misao tomando un largo sorbo de su capuchino. Sintió el vibrador de su celular, lo sacó y vio el número. Era el abogado, apretó el botoncito verde y contestó.-_

**-¿Si?-**_Dijo Misao como saludo.-_

**-**_**Srta. Misao, soy el abogado Fukushima, tengo listos los papeles para el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, puede venir a retirarlos cuando desee.- **_

_-_**Claro no puedo esperar más, muchas gracias.-**

_**-Entonces la espero esta tarde en mi oficina, Adiós.-**__Colgó.-_

**-Que sucede Misao.-**_Preguntó Kaoru mientras Misao guardaba en su cartera el celular.-_

**-El señor Fukushima ya tiene listo los papeles de divorcio tengo que ir a recogerlos.-**_Contesto Misao tomando otro sorbo de su capuchino.-_

**-Entonces te acompañamos.-**_Sugirió Kaoru pero Misao negó.-_

**-Quiero ir sola esta vez.-**_Sonrió y Kenshin miró a Aoshi de reojo.-_

**-Así que iré ahora mismo, no tengo que perder más tiempo.-**_Dijo Misao llevándose con ella su capuchino, pero antes se acercó a Aoshi y le susurró al oído.-__**No te atrevas a seguirme.-**__Y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse.-_

_-_**Te ordeno que la sigas.-**_Dijeron al unísono Kaoru y Kenshin. Aoshi había entendido perfectamente el por qué, no era para cuidar a Misao, sino era para que los dejara solos.-_

**-Está bien por mi no hay ningún problema, estoy estorbando aquí. Nos vemos.-**_Se levantó y se dirigió a la caja para pagar su café y el capuchino de Misao, después se fue.- _

_-_**Creo que no fuimos muy pesados.-**_Se sintió avergonzada por sus ganas de quedarse sola con Kenshin.-_

**-No importa, de todas formas la hubiera seguido.-**_Confirmó Kenshin con una sonrisa, también tenía ganas de quedarse a solas con Kaoru.-_

**-Sabía que esa relación tenía futuro, se nota demasiado ¿No crees?-**

**-Lo mismo le comentaba a Aoshi antes de que saliéramos…-**_Kenshin sonrió.-_**Es un fácil descubrir lo que siente…-**

_-_**Y… ¿por qué cuando salían tu le decías que era malo?-**

**-Porque me recordó por qué mi novia había terminado conmigo.-**_Volvió a sonreír, esta vez tomando su café.-_

_-_**Lamento haber preguntado.-**_Se sintió estúpida, no sabía que había tenido novia y había coqueteado con él las vacaciones pasadas, y con razón, había sido un desastre.-_

**-No te preocupes ¡Fue lo mejor que pasé en mi vida! Te lo juro, esa mujer era la infidelidad en persona.-**_Kenshin rió con ganas sin nada de pena, Kaoru se sintió mejor.-_

**-Entonces… me alegro por ti.-**_Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron por un momento.-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Había decidido caminar hasta la oficina del Abogado, quería pensar en lo que podía hacer para desenmascarar a Yumi. Sentía una gran impotencia, no sabía si era por lo bajo que podía haber caído Yumi o simplemente por el echo de que Soujiro no le creyera…_

_Pensó que ese capitulo había quedado atrás, que la opinión de Soujiro ya no valía nada…Pero por desgracia, no quería que todo terminara entre ellos de esa manera, él pensando que ella era malvada y ella tratando de hacerle saber que estaba equivocado. _

_Pero era una estupidez ¿no? Además estaba a pocas calles de tener en su poder su libertad…Ahora solo tenía que dar el siguiente paso…_

_Y hablando de pasos…alguien la estaba siguiendo. Se detuvo en seco y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ya no valía la pena, con eso no iba a lograr que Aoshi se fuera. Giró sobre sus talones.-_

_-¡_**Shiiiinomori Aoshi!-**_El sonrió como diciendo "Yo no hice nada, no me mires así" _

_-_**Hola.-**_Saludó Aoshi.- _**¿Te acompaño?**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**_Preguntó Misao sonriendo.-_

_-_**Creo que estaba estorbando ahí, Kaoru y Kenshin querían estar a solas.-**_Le respondió caminando hasta su lado.-_** ¿Te acompaño?-**_Preguntó nuevamente.-_

**-Está bien…lo hiciste por una buena causa.-**_Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hasta que Aoshi le tomó la mano, ella se sobresaltó pero después se tranquilizó. Nunca lo había pensado de la manera negativa, pero una de las cosas malas de tener a Aoshi al lado era que NINGUNA mujer le despegaba la vista de encima.-_

_-Iban conversando de lo más bien hasta que una chica rubia de ojos azules con tacos altos y gruesos y pinta de no se sabe que cosa lo miró sonriendo lujuriosamente de arriba hasta abajo. A Misao por supuesto que esto la enfado.-_

_-Frunció el seño y le gritó a la mujer.- ¿_**¡Cochina Asquerosa no te atrevas a mirarlo así otra vez Okey!?-**_Esto hizo que la mujer se diera la vuelta y todos lo que iban caminando por ahí soltaran una risita y Aoshi no pudo soltar una también.-_

**-Mmm… que linda manera de defenderme, para la otra puedes pegarle una de esas patadas voladoras made in Misao para que tenga más efecto.-**_Sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura, Misao apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a las puertas del edificio.-_

**-Ya llegamos ¿Entras conmigo?-**_Le preguntó Misao mirándolo a los ojos.-_

**-No me lo perdería por nada.-**_La tomó de la mano y entraron.-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-¿Me acompañarías al parque?-**_Le preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru ya afuera del Akabeko.-_

**-Claro…-**

**-Te… ¿molestaría si te tomo la mano?-**_Bendita pregunta que Kaoru estaba esperando y que la dejó helada.-_

_-_**No, no me molestaría.-**_Dicho y echo, Kenshin la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta el parque que quedaba al frente.-_

_Pasaron un largo rato sin saber que decir ninguno de los dos y a Kenshin cada vez que traba de hacer algo que no estaba adentro de la amistad se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.-_

_-_**Te molestaría si…-**_Iba a decir lo que quería decir pero Kaoru lo interrumpió.-_

**-No me preguntes, solo hazlo.-**_Kaoru al decir esto Kenshin se acercó a sus labios y los rozó un poco, sintió una corriente eléctrica correrle por el cuerpo y ambos instintivamente cerraron los ojos para profundizar el beso.-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_**Bien aquí tiene, usted tiene que firmar aquí, y el otro señor tiene que firmar acá.-**_Dijo el Abogado dirigiéndose a Aoshi.-_

**-No el no es…-**_Corrigió Misao.-_

**-Entonces tendrá que ver a lo otro señor y me tiene que traer el papel firmado por los dos para poder legalizarlos.- **

_-_**Está bien, gracias…Adiós.-**_Misao se retiró y al cerrar la puerta se lanzó a los brazos de Aoshi contenta, iba a ser libre, y podría estar con la persona que realmente amaba. Le dio un beso en los labios y ambos sonrieron.-_

**-Tendremos que ir a ver a Soujiro entonces…-**_Dijo Aoshi aún sintiendo el sabor de los labios de Misao.-_

_-_**Si…pero nos demoraremos poco, y después nos iremos a celebrar, que te parece.-**

**-Excelente, vamos.-**_La tomó de la mano y salieron hacia el hospital, que era donde ellos creían que estaba.-_

_-Misao estaba más que contenta, tenía a un hombre a su lado que amaba y se iba a divorciar y según ella no se iba a demorar nada en que Soujiro firmara el papelito y pudiera ser libre.-_

**-Te amo…-**_Le susurró Aoshi antes de besarla y seguir caminando…-_

_-------------------------------------------------Continuará------------------------------------------------------------_

Holaaa, lamento el retraso, y como recompensa les pondré una parte del próximo chap.-

_----------------------------------------EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO----------------------------------_

_**-Que haces aquí.-**__Preguntó Soujiro, mirando a Aoshi.-_

_**-Vine a entregarte el divorcio, tienes que firmarlo.-**__Dijo Misao con una sonrisa, mostrándole el papel, no podía disimular sus ganas.-_

**-**_**Y… ¿Si no quiero firmarlo?-**__Entrecerró los ojos, como retándola, ella borró inmediatamente su sonrisa.-_

**-Por qué no habrías de querer firmarlo.-**_Preguntó Misao aún mostrándole el papel.-_

**-Solamente para hacerte sufrir un poco…-**_Sonrió desgraciadamente, y Aoshi lo miró con ganas de matarlo.-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Listooooooo haahahaha que mala soy xd estoy maltratando psicológicamente a la pobre de Misaoo!!!! TT_TT yap ahora respondo reviews…:

amary-san** : Tienes razón debo sacar a relucir más a Kao y a Ken y eso es lo que hice en este chap, es que me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste y decidí hacerlo, muchas gracias por tu reviews te mando unos besotes!!! Chauuuu!!!!

Nebyura : Tienes mucha razón, parece que mi fic es muy predecible! Ajajaja te agradezco mucho tu review, espero seguir leyendote por aquí, y bueno como tú dijiste la razón por la que Yumi le dijo todo era para que pensaran muy mal de Misao y lo está logrando por ahora ella está ganando… Bueno chauuuuuuu y muchas gracias.

Kim SamSoon : Shiii!!! Tienes razón este es mi primer fic y debo mejorar algunas cosillas, y también tiene razón en una cosa que se me fue lo del manubrio/volante xDDD, y muchas gracias por comentar el fic.

Chauuu!!!!!!!!

A todos!! Unos besotes!


End file.
